Son of a Criminal Mastermind
by LUCATONI
Summary: A part of the past comes back to haunt a member of the team. A part of the past, that they wish never existed.
1. Prologue

Son of a Criminal Mastermind

By: LUCATONI

Prologue

Darkness. A flash of lightning in the night. The rain continued to fall. He could hear the pitter-patter on the roof. He smiled devilishly. He loved this kind of weather. He was finally getting out of here. This….prison that had held him for the last 15 years. After he had been caught in the act. He smirked. The Vegas police still weren't sure what exactly they had caught him doing. And he wasn't going to tell them. That would put him into prison for another 20 years at least. And he couldn't live with that. He had sons to look after. Sons he hadn't seen in over 15 years. But they were here tonight. He knew they were here.

BANG!

Thunder. Finally! The perfect evening. He heard the doors open. He got off the cot and walked to his door. The guard unlocked the door and sighed. He shuffled out of the room. Freedom at last. He could see his sons just beyond the doors. One…….Two……Three…. Four……Five……Where was his sixth? He frowned, puzzled. He had told the boys to stay together, so what was up with this?

"DAD!" his oldest son said. The door that separated him and his sons was gone in a milla-second. The chains off his hands he hugged his son.

"Matt. It's good to see you. Your youngest brother, where is he?" He heard his son gulp.

"Uhhh…Dad. Mom took him with her when she left." He felt his mouth fall open in the biggest 'O' ever recorded. The guard led them to the door where he finally got out.

"Sorry it rained tonight Dad." I looked around that was my 2nd youngest son. I snorted.

"So you can change the weather. Since when?" My son fell silent and I felt bad for a moment before I forced it back again. Since when did emotions mean anything to me?

"So….any plans father?" I snorted again.

"Yeah. Get Spencer back."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hotch looked up from his work and sighed, wondering where the noise came from. He frowned as it continued. He pondered for a moment if there was anyone that he hadn't given enough work to do that had time for that annoying tapping.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"WHOEVER IS TAPPING, STOP IT NOW!" he heard Derek Morgan roar. The tapping stopped abruptly. He let out a sigh. At least there was no more tapping……

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hotch got up, annoyed with whoever was doing that. The tapping continued. He checked on Gideon first. He was out like a light. Maybe that's what the taper should be doing. Gideon didn't even notice Hotch as he quietly slipped back out of the office. Hotch took a quick look at the clock. He raised his eyes surprised. 9:30. A bit late, even for them. That's when he noticed just how tired he was. 5 cases in the last week had taken their toll on both him and the team. For the first time in a long time, his youngest member- Dr. Reid had actually been caught sleeping at work. It was a wonder that the boy hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of the briefing for the 5th case. He looked awful. He had bags underneath his eyes and he had even yawned a few times. That was a first. They all knew that he rarely slept, but to see him tired threw into sharp affect just how tired the rest of them were.

Hotch chuckled. Not that the rest of them were doing any better then Reid was. The only difference was that Reid usually didn't sleep so it wasn't something new to see him staying awake by drinking 3 cups of coffee with enough sugar that it could honestly be called 'a cup of sugar with to tbsp. of coffee.' He chuckled again. Reid wasn't the only one who had been doing that lately. J.J. seemed to enjoy just plain sugar in a cup ever since the 3rd case had been called in before they'd even solved the first 2. Thanks to the magical power of splitting up and hundreds if not thousands of frequent flier miles they had solved the cases just yesterday. Now they just had to finish up with the official documents. Hotch included. He almost turned around so he could finish his report- he only had one to go and he really should be getting home.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He thought for a moment of the possible tapers. Elle was home sick. She had left almost 2 and ½ hours ago. Garcia had left 15 minutes ago- she had come to tell him that she was leaving. He had checked on Gideon who was asleep. That left Morgan, Reid and himself. It gave him a kind of eerie feeling. He hadn't even noticed it back in his office. But now that he was out in the hall, it gave him a bit of a creepy feeling. The office sounded deserted- except of course for the taper. He decided to check on Morgan first.

He found Morgan sitting at his desk in an absolute furry. He looked up at Hotch and couldn't help it.

"Who's tapping?" he snarled quietly. Hotch smirked and that's when Morgan noticed just how stupid it was to be upset over tapping. He felt himself go a bit red- not enough to be considered a blush, but enough to "Sorry" he muttered. He stifled a yawn. "I've just been so tired lately and the tapping was really starting to annoy me, if you get my drift." Hotch nodded, understanding completely.

"I believe I know who's been tapping. I've going to go talk to him." Morgan nodded. "How much more work do you have to do?" Hotch couldn't help but ask.

"Only 2 more reports. I'm almost done but not quite. You?"

"Last one."

"Lucky bugger."

Hotch smirked again. So, Reid was the tapper. He couldn't help but frown. That was not like Reid. He wondered why. He looked at possible circumstances. He knew the tapping had started approximately 15 minutes ago. He also knew that he mail was delivered every night and 9:10. If Reid took his time getting from his desk to the front desk where the mail was and back that would take about 3 minutes by the time that he opened it…….

So it was something that he got in the mail. He frowned more. What could he possibly get in the mail that could throw him so off of character?

Before he was even aware of the fact he was standing at the door to Spenser's office. He looked around. Books everywhere. Open, closed, marked, text down. He had it all in this room. His lab top buzzing steadily, recharging on his desk. His desk. Was there really a desk under there? It's not like you could see it under all the papers that he had on it. Mind you, Hotch reminded himself, he has had 5 cases to work on.

Reid had been the hardest one to decide where to put. Everyone wanted him but none of them wanted to tell him so, so he had stayed in Quantico with Garcia. Or at least he was supposed to stay in Quantico with Garcia. It had worked out for the best anyways, 2 days later, a case had appeared in Quantico that they needed the BAU to try and solve. He snorted. In the last week, Reid had practically lived on an airplane. First, he himself had called him in to Washington, D.C. to look at a crime scene. He had looked at it no more then an hour, given me a lead and was on a plane to Reno, Nevada to help Elle with a triple homicide, or something to that affect. At this moment in time he was so tired that he didn't honestly care what it was and was just happy that it was weekend. Reid had spent the next day being hassled by the police force in Reno who thought that he was a fraud and threw him in jail for a few hours. 3 hours later, Elle shows up fuming that Reid hasn't shown up only to find that he'd been there earlier that day the police department hadn't believed him or his credentials.

She had gotten him out of jail, a quick bit to eat then he was off to look at the crime scene where he picked up on the origins of a line that eventually led to the killer that no else had seen. No sooner then he had told Elle about the line and Derek had him on a plane to New Orleans, Louisiana to help him with the crime scene forensics because he didn't trust the meager team the state had brought forward at the last minute for this case. They had never done this before and Derek couldn't very well do it alone so, he did it with Spencer's help as soon as was possible. They convicted the guy just before J.J. called him about an enquiry that only one member of the team was at each crime scene making them low profile cases, etc. etc. etc. In other words, the press didn't want to talk to J.J. 'cause they thought that she was lying. So Spencer flew out to meet her in New York, New York to talk to the press and told them the biggest lie that he'd probably ever told and they actually bought and left J.J. alone long enough for Reid to get back to Quantico, Virginia and help Garcia crack a code so that the crimes that were happening at home could be cleared up before he was called by Gideon to help him on his case in Miami. So he flew all the way to Miami to help Gideon make an arrest before Elle needed him back in Reno and the minute that he was done in Reno, I called him and told him I needed his testimony in court…..in D.C.

So, he flew to D.C. and testified at court before he rushed home to be present for the prosecution of Luke Davison, the perpetrator who owes Reid for getting him caught. Of course, none of us knew that we had all been calling him to try and get his attention- his help. He didn't know until Garcia told us that he must be damn tired from all of the flying that he'd been doing, which made us all fell pretty guilty.

Hotch was brought back to the present by a now familiar sound.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He sighed. "Reid." He started, and then he stopped. Reid wasn't even paying attention to him, just reading this letter. "Reid" Hotch tried again with no luck. Finally he got to the end of his rope.

"REID!" he hollered. Reid jumped with a start, it was like he hadn't even noticed that someone was there. He looked up at Hotch and then just as suddenly back down, in that timid expression that tells Hotch that he thinks he's done something wrong.

"Yes, Hotch?" He asks. He asks it softly, not talking, but not whispering either. It confused him for a moment. Hotch coughed to cover up his surprise.

"What are you doing?"

He looks puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean, "What am I doing?" What am I doing?" He seems completely confused and the tapping starts again.

"That's what your doing Reid, and it's driving everyone crazy." Hotch said pointing down at his hand. He stops abruptly and looks at him for a second before looking down again.

"'M sorry. I didn't even realize that I was doing it. Sorry." He withdraws his hand towards himself. "Is that why you're here?" he asks timidly.

"Yeah. A mixture of that and," Hotch sat down in the only place free of papers in Reid's office- the other chair, "that and because I am completely bored." He smiled slightly, which makes Hotch smile right back at him. He smiles only rarely and when he does, it's genuine. The only time he fakes a smile is when the team asks him if he's going to be alright, or how he's feeling. This wasn't one of those smiles. Hotch gazes upon Reid with triumph. He might actually find out what is bothering him so much.

"Jean Baudrillard once said '_The world's second worst crime is boredom. The first is being a bore.'_" Hotch looked at him in amazement. How is it possible that he's, 22 and he knows quotes like that? Mind you, there are a lot of things that Hotch has learned from Spenser Reid. This is only one of them.

"So, what are you reading?" In an instant Hotch knew he'd asked the wrong question. Reid's face seemed to become a shade paler if that was even possible for him. He was pale to begin with. He got up quickly and went to get his jacket. Hotch grabbed his hand. Reid withdrew upon himself, taking back his hand.

"I….I forgot that I have to get home. Sorry." He grabbed his laptop, mumbled a goodbye and headed out of his office. He watched Reid reach the elevator and quickly pressed the button for down. The elevator came and he was gone. For the first time in the entire week…..

Hotch was really beginning to _hate_ the weekend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek was happy that at least the tapping had stopped. But then he heard…..nothing. It was eerie. He had expected to hear something- anything considering that Hotch had just yelled at Reid a few minutes ago. Actually, he had yelled 'REID'. Then nothing. Absolutely nothing. No talking, no yelling, and (thankfully) no tapping. At least he could be happy for no tapping. He heard someone brush past his desk and mumble goodbye. He looked up too late, whoever it had been, they weren't there now. He heard the ding of the elevator and he seen someone quickly steep into the elevator and leave. He wondered if it was Reid. He wondered what happened. Why would Reid leave in such a hurry? That's when he heard Hotch speaking more to himself then anything else. 'I hate weekends!' Since when? He had never heard that before- that wasn't like Hotch. He got up. He couldn't concentrate on his work, it didn't seem important any more.

"Uhh, Hotch? What just happened?" Derek asked. Hotch looked half angry and half sad. Hotch looked at him with a bit of a frown. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. 'Like Reid always does' Derek couldn't help but muse.

"Actually, well it's a long story." Hotch sighed. When Derek showed no motion to move Hotch sighed again. "Reid was the one that was making that tapping sound. He didn't even notice that he was the one tapping." Derek gave him a weird look.

"How could he not notice that he had been the one tapping? I yelled and he stopped and then he started again. He had to have known that he was doing it!" Derek said exasperated. How could he not have known that he was tapping.

"He was……preoccupied. He got a letter, I don't know what about, but it was bugging him. Extremely bugging him. It wasn't just a one page letter and he was still on the same page. When I asked him about it he clamed up and left as quick as he could get out of here." Hotch responded. Derek frowned again.

"Maybe he's just tired from going all over the place for those cases lately. I mean, he traveled some 20,645 KM- don't ask me how I know that, Reid told me. That and I took care of the bill for all his plane tickets back and forth and back and forth. He traveled that much in 5 days. Monday until today. Isn't that enough to drive someone over the edge? Maybe he was tired so he had to read it over and over and over again. I know when I get tired, that's what I do- if I have to read that is." Hotch frowned.

"I thought the same thing, but this letter really seemed to bug him." Derek shrugged.

"If it's a letter we're looking for then maybe we should look for an envelope?"

"That is a pretty good idea." Hotch and Derek walked into Spencer's office. Hotch turned the lights back on and looked around. "You can check his desk. I'll check everywhere else." Hotch couldn't help but smile at the look on Derek's face.

"Are you sure that there is a desk in there somewhere? It looks like a pile of paper!" Hotch laughed.

"Derek, I thought the same thing."

Gideon awoke with a start. Someone had just left. He had heard the door ring. Well, the elevator ring. He looked at the time and practically fell out of his chair. Last time he checked it was 6:30, now it was 9:45. A bit late. He must have fell asleep after talking quickly to Hotch……which meant that he still had his reports to finish. He groaned. Not that he didn't like his job but, he had been running around all week. And he was tired. He wanted to go home. He took his feet off of his desk and looked for the reports. He found them, in the opposite corner of the desk that he would have put them. They were also looked the wrong way- away from him instead of towards him. He looked at them quizzically. He opened them to find them- completed. He noticed the writing almost immediately. Reid. He smiled. Reid had noticed that he was asleep and he had finished the last 3 reports on his desk. He'd have to thank the boy. He had no doubt in his mind that he was still in the building.

Gideon was hardly ever wrong. Hardly.

This was one of those trademark moments.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer raced to his car, the letter still in his hand. He unlocked his car after fumbling with his key for a few minutes. He opened the car door quickly and dropped into his seat. He threw the letter into the backseat, wishing that it would go away. He _had_ to get out of here. Now. He couldn't let Hotch know what he was reading. He himself had hoped that he'd never get to see something like this again. Only last time was only a warning- a predicament of things to come. This wasn't. This one sang of truth, and dripped of sarcasm. Last time he had seen this writing, he had been…..7 years old. He shivered involuntarily and wondered what he had to do with this scheme. What he was expected to do this time. Last time the mastermind of the great scheme had been caught. But not before he could promise that he'd be back one day. And that he'd take what was rightfully his. That had been before his mother had taken him away from him. They had moved to Las Vegas. Las Vegas. His home. He wondered how he knew that he had relocated twice because of him. A queer look passed over his face. How did he know that he was here? That he worked with the FBI? And how did he get out, it had only been……15 years. The length of his sentence in prison. Reid had been hoping to leave this behind, to never think about this again. How did he know? He had to have been out for a while, unless…..unless he had had Matt and the gang look it up for him when he had been in prison. How long had he known about him being removed from his clutches by his mother. But, if that was true, wouldn't Matt have written to him by now, warning him that he was coming? That was the way these people worked- secretly veiled threats of revenge, etc. etc. etc. But, for 15 years he had heard nothing from these people then all of a sudden- a 3 and ½ page long letter detailing the release. He started the engine. Or at least he tried to start the engine. It wouldn't start. He groaned. Of all the times to be having engine troubles it had to be right now? He knew his car wasn't in the greatest of shape but it had to start working now. He'd hate to go back into the office to try and get help right about now. He sighed and tried again. Again, it wouldn't start. He sighed and turned back the key so that he would stop. He looked once again at the letter he had thrown in the back seat. He sighed and grabbed it. He looked at it for a moment before finally, awakening his courage he started to read the letter again. He once again shivered involuntarily, suddenly wishing that he hadn't left his jacket back in his office. It was almost like the coldness he felt only served as a reminder of him. He had always been so cold- no emotion, just point blank stares that gave him the chills every time that he looked at you. It was like he could see inside of your head, know what you were or weren't thinking. It was creepy. A bit to creepy really. He had always been able to tell who was a con.

'Mind you' Reid thought to himself 'a con can always find fellow cons.' And wasn't that what a criminal was? A con? Usually a criminal had a reason to be a criminal. Old habits, to stay alive, a way for them to feed there families, or themselves. But he, he was different. He was one of the richest men around. He didn't need to do it to stay alive- he never had. He did it for the _enjoyment_ of evading the police. The enjoyment of showing everyone just how much better he was then everyone else. That he could dance circles around the police and still not get caught. That he could prove to the population that he was immortal. An immortal criminal. To his followers, he was up there with the likes of Al Capone, Lucky Luciano of New York, Detroit's Purple Gang, and Rocco Perri. He was a legend. The infamous mob boss that worked for the mafia- who _owned _the mafia. He could carry them around in his pockets he chooses to. He was the top of his game. Of course, the only way to get to the top was to find out your enemies and competitors and have them…….taken care of. When he had gone to jail, his oldest son Matt had taken over his empire. There were flaws, that much was obvious. Of course there were flaws. Matt had been, what 17 at the time. For a 17 year old he had done a pretty good job of keeping it together.

Spencer shook his head. This was no time to think about this. He had to get back to his apartment. He tried his car again, turning the key. He was relived to hear the engine start. 'Finally' he mused. Backing up, he took one last look at the letter in his hand and put it on the seat beside him. He drove home. The clock read 9:55, which surprised him. Usually he was there for at least another hour before heading home. He stifled a yawn. Not that he was complaining or anything. He was tired. He wouldn't mind sleeping right about now. No matter. He was going home.

He'd never admit it but the letter had shaken him up quite a bit. Not only was it written from the one man that he never wanted to hear from never mind see again in his life, but it had to come so close to…..that day. He had been trying not to think about the significance of next Friday, trying not to think about the first letter that he still had, hidden in a box in the back of the closet in his old room in Las Vegas. Next Friday was the anniversary of the first day that he had spent planning for the man. That same day, a year later when Gio died in an accident while putting his plan into action. The year after that had been the last time that he had seen the man and was given the letter. He shivered. No, next Friday was not going to be a great day if things went along as the man planned for it to.

He was half way to his apartment building before he remembered that he had no milk left for tomorrow morning. He frowned. He didn't fell like stopping for milk, or anything else for that matter. He just wanted to go home and think about the milk in the morning. 'Or, I could just skip on the milk and have OJ instead' Reid mused.

Getting a space in the parking lot at his apartment building was a fun time. Being 10:15 at night, everyone was parked for the night. Finally he found a space for him to park. He parked his car and grabbing his things, got out of the car and locked it. He was so tired that he didn't notice the man in black, hiding behind a pillar talking on the phone as he passed by. He didn't notice when the man started following him. But, he did notice when the man came up right behind him and whispered into his ear for only him to hear.

"He's watching your every move."

Home. Finally. It had been years since he had felt the comfort of his old chair, where he used to plot like Napoleon. Even Napoleon had had bad days. Getting caught had simply postponed his plan a little bit. Not by much but by a few years. He smiled. Yes, the plan could still work. That is, if all the pieces in the game were willing to be involved. He frowned. His youngest son- Spencer had spent most of his 22 years with or around the influence of his mother. Not good. She could've made even the toughest prisoners heart break and turn towards 'the right path'. He smirked. The toughest prisoner other then himself. She had never been able to open his heart. It was amazing that they had even known each other to begin with. She had grown up in a 'good' family. One where all of her Uncles were police officers and her father had at one time been the chief of police. A family where coming home 10 minutes past your curfew was a crying shame and you would be grounded for weeks. Not his family. His family had been in the crime business since the 18th century. And probably before that. His family had a beautiful mansion on the top of a hill. Everything in his family was done for gain. Even placing the house on top of the hill hadn't been just for fun. They had put it there to look out for thieves and possible perpetrators that came onto his land. Unfortunately, they weren't aloud to have a moat filled with crocodiles surrounding his property. He had asked. As had his father and his father's father before him. But they had been turned down- told that this was no longer the medieval ages. He smiled again. Maybe not for some people, but for him the medieval ages had only just begun.

In prison the thing that he had missed the most was his black suits. The color black in general. Yes, he certainly had missed the color black. He hadn't missed the woman he had called a wife. No, he hadn't missed her at all. She had been deciding to leave him in the end anyways. She had always been kept in the dark about his doing and had followed him blindly. But not completely blind because in the end, she had been the greatest foil in his plans. She had called the police and had warned them of there first job. The job that had gotten Gio killed. It had been all her fault and she knew it. She had fallen into depression. He couldn't have cared less. She had brought it upon herself, doing what she had. Her depression kept her out of the way for 10 months and then she got over the point that Gio was never coming home again. He wondered for awhile if maybe she had fallen into depression for everyone to fell sorry for her. Well, it hadn't worked. The only one that seemed to care about her well-being had been Spencer. He had taken care of her, making sure that she ate, drank and slept. The boy could quite literally be called her savior.

When she had become wise to his next plans he once again phoned police. They had no idea what it was that they walked in on. Absolutely no idea. They thought that they had caught a thief that was about to rob a bank. He chuckled. He had been in there for more then that. He had been in there for the account numbers that were on the computers at the bank. With his boys help he had broken the codes on the computer. He had been half way done the first phase of the plan when they had interrupted him. No one had bothered to check out the computer and he had had Spencer re-lock them up again. He unknowingly held the key to the completion of the first phase. He had heard about the boy's photographic memory. He knew that he remembered the codes. And he knew that even if they had changed them, the old codes would work because of the security set up at the bank. They would work, and then phase one would be complete. 15 years he had waited to set this plan into motion. Too long. He wished that he had never given his wife a chance to take Spencer away from the boys. He should have terminated there split custody as soon as she filed for the divorce. Then he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. That would be a lot easier then people thought. He wondered if the police had any idea what so ever what he had actually been doing in the bank that night. He aloud himself another chuckle. They wouldn't know what it was that he was doing or he wouldn't be sitting here right now. He'd still be in jail.

The splitting up of the FBI's BAU had proved in itself, a godsend. He was lucky that his good friend was still one of the ones in charge of the FBI. It had been on his friend's request that the team had split up for the first time ever. They had had no reason to do so before. Now they did. He had carefully planted each of the 5 crimes so that they had to split up into 5. Spencer had stayed home, Agent Morgan had gone to New Orleans, Louisiana; Agent Gideon had gone to Miami; Agent Greenway had gone to Reno, Nevada; and Agent Hotchner had gone to Washington, D.C. Agent Jenifer Jareau from press relations and gone to New York, New York so that instead of dealing with the press in each of the separate places they could all ask there demanding questions in New York City. He smiled again. He had given the woman grief by planting his 2nd youngest son Carlos as a reporter to start the whole 'only one agent' thing. It had worked exactly as planned. He wondered if Spencer had noticed the carefully planted clues to tell him that all 5 of the crimes had been planted to draw his attention. He had planted clues that he knew would catch only Spencer's attention, causing Spencer to travel across the entire country in a couple of days. He had scattered his sons across the states to plant certain ideas in the head of the one FBI member present. Such as calling Spencer to see if there was anything out of place that he could find. As soon as his sons had done as they had been told, they came back to him, just as was planned. No one noticed that they all got themselves right in the middle of the investigation. They were just trying to be helpful.

It had been fun to spin circles around the FBI for almost a week. He knew that, even though he wanted to, he'd have to wait a while longer before he could take Spencer. Things had to wind down a little. He smiled. He was in charge of all the criminals in the states. Things would slow down for a while. They'd slow down for a while very soon. And then he could take back what was his. He pondered for a moment if he should get rid of his ex. Permanently. Get her out of the ways for his master plan. He stopped himself. Who was he kidding? She was in a hospital for the mentally ill. There was no way that she could get herself into trouble again. No way. He chuckled. She was the next best thing to useless. She wouldn't get in the way.

He wondered silently if it had been her that had planted the idea of being in the FBI to his son. Spencer had never seemed interested in the right side of the law like his mother wished he would be. His other sons had been lost causes to her. They had already been transformed into his minions- her words not his. He chuckled again. Spencer had been her last hope and it looked like she had gotten exactly what she had wanted. He wondered how long it would take before Spencer snapped and went back to his old ways. He had been in touch with Matt for at least another 3 years after they had left for Las Vegas. He knew that for a fact. Because Matt had told him about what a help Spencer had been with some of the plans that they had been working on. He smiled. The boy couldn't stay away. No matter what it was that they did, he couldn't help but help. Even now that he was in the FBI he hadn't given them over to the cops, even though he knew what they planned to do. He knew and had always known. He didn't know all of the specifics but he knew one thing for sure. He knew that whatever it was that they were doing it was not legal. Yet, the police still weren't knocking on his door just yet. His smile widened.

They lost touch with him. He didn't know how or why, but after those 3 golden years it was like his son had disappeared off the face of the earth. Spencer no longer talked with Matt or Carlos or the others. They just, lost touch. They had never told him, afraid about what he would say. But now he knew. And his plan could still play around that. Even with the loss of Spencer he could still complete the plan. He just needed to add another phase. The first phase that could be completed.

His phone rang. He wondered if that was Carlos telling him that cousin Isaac had done as he had been paid to do. He picked up the phone.

"Hello" he rasped into the phone.

"It's been done, father. The letter and the warning. Cousin Isaac did his job well, father. Very well." Carlos spoke into the phone. He could almost see his father's grin. He would be pleased that at least this was done.

"Well done, Carlos. Very well done. I expect you home in a day. See you then." He hung up and smiled. This was going to be easier then he thought. It was almost time.

It was almost time to show the world that Toni Antonelli was back.

Back and better then ever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek was getting bored. He had started on the bottom of the pile of paper and was slowly working his way up. Other then having enough information on each of the cases to have solved it completely by himself, there was nothing incriminating so far. That's when Derek remembered the reason that they had given Reid his own office in the first place. So that these papers didn't magically find themselves all over his and Elle's desk. Now, he had a whole office to spread them out in. He had smiled at the look on Reid's face when they had told him that they were planning on moving him into an office just to get rid of all of his junk. (Now don't get me wrong, Spencer usually has his desk neat and clean- but that's only if he's not working on a case. If he's working on a case then good luck with that. Usually, however there was just enough room to put his coffee cup and lab top. Now, he must just sorta chuck it on top of everything so that he can get right to work.) Derek looked over at Hotch, hopping that maybe he had had better luck at finding something then he had had. He still had one last layer to work through but it was getting boring.

Hotch was faring no better then Derek was. If anything he was having worse luck because he was almost done looking and he still hadn't found anything. He could feel eyes that were boring into his back. He turned around to find Derek staring at him like he was the man on the moon.

"What?" Hotch asked, a little bit agitated that Derek was wasting time looking at him instead of checking through Reid's desk. Derek looked at him and sighed.

"You found anything yet?" Derek asked Hotch. He seen Hotch ponder a moment.

"Nothing that has anything to do with what it is we're looking for." Hotch replied. Derek couldn't help but grin. 'Yeah, that's about right' Derek thought to himself. Hotch sat down. "I don't know where else to look. It's more then likely here, probably staring at us, so of course we can't see it. It's starting to drive me a little bit." Derek couldn't help but nod, sitting down in Reid's seat.

"I thought that maybe he would have guessed that we would look for it on top of the pile, so hid it in the bottom of the pile, but of course he was probably not thinking that we would be looking for it so he probably put it out on top. I realize this after going through the bottom 4 out of 5 layers." Hotch grinned.

"Let's get back to work."

Gideon got up and headed out of his office. It was quiet. He wondered if everyone other then himself had gone home already. He grinned to himself. Maybe they had. It sure was late enough. He had gone over Reid's report that he had finished for Gideon and found it was perfect to a 'T'. Not a single mistake and not a single letter out of place. Probably better then what he himself would have done on a night like tonight. He was too tired to do everything to a T, but apparently Reid hadn't been that tired. He had finished Gideon's report and, he looked quickly around the corner, he was still here. Or at least, that's what it looked like. The light was still on in his new office. Gideon shook his head. He wasn't sure if he could get used to Reid having an office all to himself. Hotch, himself and Garcia were the only ones with an office, and now Reid had an office too. It was weird. He walked down the hall to Reid's office and paused in the doorframe. He couldn't help but stare in amazement. Hotch and Derek were going through Reid's office like it was a crime scene. It was weird. He wondered momentarily if they were helping Reid clean his office. That's when he noticed that Reid wasn't even there. Why were Hotch and Derek going through Reid's stuff? It didn't make sense. He coughed. Derek looked up at him quickly. He seemed to frown slightly at the puzzled look on Gideon's face.

"What are you 2 doing?" Gideon asked. That's when Hotch noticed him for the first time. Derek looked at the floor. Hotch coughed.

"We're just looking for something that we think Reid left on his desk before he left." Hotch explained. Gideon gave him another puzzled look.

"When did he leave? I wasn't aware that he was gone for the evening." Gideon was puzzled. Why had Reid left without saying goodbye? It wasn't like him. Wasn't like him at all. He was confused.

"Reid was annoying me and Hotch with this tapping. So Hotch found him and asked him to stop." Derek explained the entire incident including Reid's leaving in a rush. Gideon frown. He looked at Hotch.

"Hotch, you're sure that it's this letter that's bothering him? I mean are you sure that it's just not 'cause he's tired?" Gideon asked. Hotch sighed.

"That's what Derek said, but I don't think that he's just tired. I asked him what he was reading and that's when he began to clam up, not before that. Sure, he's tired but I don't think that that really the reason." Gideon frowned.

"Well, if you're sure that it's this letter," he looked down. He stared for just a moment. Sitting on the floor underneath Spencer's desk was an envelope. He couldn't help but smile triumphantly. He pointed to the envelope. "Is that what you're looking for?"

Hotch and Derek both looked where he was pointing. Derek groaned.

"I checked practically everywhere for that letter and now it shows up on the floor? I can't believe it!" Hotch chuckled at Derek's statement. He reached for the envelope.

_Hotch's POV_

I reached down for the envelope- the holy grail at the end of our quest, the prize at the end of our scavenger hunt. I couldn't believe it. From complete and utter frustration to absolute victory. I noticed that Derek had a surprised look on his face- like someone who's just won something that they never entered for. I smiled at Derek who still hadn't moved. I couldn't believe our good luck. The envelope was just sitting there. I couldn't believe that we hadn't seen it before now. It was in one of the most obvious places in the world. And we hadn't seen it. 'Mind you,' I mused 'sometimes the things that are the most obvious in life are seen by outsiders but not by us.' I picked up the envelope. I was almost shaking with excitement. I wondered if this held the clue to why Reid was on edge all of a sudden. I turned it over in my hand. It didn't even look like an ordinary envelope. It wasn't even white-maybe that was why we skipped over it. We had been looking for a white envelope and it was red. A red envelope? I'd only seen those for birthday cards. And whatever Reid got- it wasn't a birthday card. I knew that for a fact. Plus, his birthday had been months ago.

The writing on the envelope was a rough cursive. I frowned. It wasn't the elegant writing that I had expected from looking at the envelope. It looked almost like whoever wrote this envelope hadn't written anything in years. It was like looking at a kid's scribbles. They were sharp, dark and sometimes blotchy. 'Either it was done with a special pen, or it was done with a dying pen' I considered. To me, it seemed that it was the first. The sharp edges were done in anger- it wouldn't be the first time that I'd seen something like that. So they wrote to Reid in anger. That would explain a bit. Not a lot but some of the mystery. Derek was getting impatient.

"So, is that the envelope that we're looking for, or is that some other envelope?" he asked. I looked at him incredulously. How many red envelopes did you find? Gideon was giving him the same look.

"What?" he asked when he noticed our looks. I shook my head. I couldn't believe that he didn't notice. Gideon sighed.

"Yes, it's the right envelope. How many red envelopes do you see everyday?" I asked. He shrugged. I raised my eyebrow. Derek was the last person that I expected to just shrug as an answer. Not the first time, but it makes me wonder if he thought that I had gone off my rocker, looking for an envelope and all. He hadn't heard the conversation or anything so maybe he thought that the envelope didn't exist.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a hundred." Gideon said sarcastically. "What do you think?" Derek couldn't help but smile sheepishly. He shrugged again. I shook my head, not quite believing him. I smirked at Gideon's sarcastic tone. He had been thinking the same thing as I had. At least I knew that Gideon didn't think that I was completely off my rocker. Which was always a good thing.

A thought struck me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought to do this sooner.

I went to open the envelope.

_My apologies, dear reviewers. I shall pay more attention to my 'theres'. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I shall re-write that chapter with corrections as soon as I see a computer again. If you see any more mistakes, please continue to inform me to correct it and make the grammar and spelling (and PoV's) as accurate as is possible. _

_Many thanks again. _

_LUCATONI_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Elle's PoV_

It was the pivotal point in one of those old horror flicks. You know, the part that's really supposed to grab your attention and pull you in so you fell a shiver run down your spine at the end? At least, that's what would happen if you watched it 20 or 30 years ago. Some people still get into like that. Usually I like watching stuff like that. It doesn't spend a chill down my spine- not much does with my job, but usually they're fun to watch and it's great to follow the plot until the end. Today, I couldn't have cared less about the plot. I honestly don't think that I even know what show I'm supposed to be watching. Was it Jack the Ripper or a Friday the 13th? The 'Invisible Man' or 'Frankenstein'? I guess I do have an excuse why I don't have a clue though. I don't feel too good. I looked at the clock. 9:00. I smirked. Usually, if we were working a case like we were yesterday or the day before we'd still all be working at the office. Not today. Things had finally cooled down. No more Unsubs to catch….yet. Finally we had a slow day. So of course it's the one day that I get sick. Tomorrow I'll fell 100 better, so of course there will be work for us to do, again. I guess it could always be worse though. I'm just really hoping that we don't have another week like this last one again next week. We were all on the end of our rope as it was, never mind another week like the last. For the first time ever we had split up. Orders from the top boss. Not the president, but the guy in charge of the FBI. It was kind of weird, working a case without my teammates. I guess I've just gotten used to having them around. And then when Reid did come he got thrown in jail, so he wasn't to happy with me……I chuckled to myself. I still can't believe that they thought that Reid was lying. I mean, I know he's young to be in the FBI, but the minute that he starting shouting out facts about random things, they should have gotten the hint. The police in Reno didn't get along to well with Reid after that. Not that he tried very hard. He kept to himself and was there for one purpose and one purpose alone- and that was to help me solve the case. Which he did, in a round a bout sort of way. He started me off on a train of thought that was actually more of a hunch- a guess more then anything else that turned out to be correct. Weird.

I chuckled again. I wonder if they frisked Reid at all? I mean, if they thought that he was a criminal impersonating the FBI they probably did frisk him. I wonder how that went. He was really unhappy when I found him. It was actually by accident. I was walking by his cell on the way to the office that they'd set up for us and I was mumbling- mad at Reid for catching a later plane and then I look up to find him sitting there. When he noticed that I was finally there I'm surprised that he didn't choke on the water that he was drinking. He was happy and surprised at the same time as being more mad then I've ever seen him before. I wonder what he has against jails. I mean, it's not like we haven't been in enough of them over the past few months. Mind you, I was never thrown into to one. Usually I walk in there to interview a suspect. He was actually literally thrown into jail. Ouch. Apparently he tried to fight them off and rpove his innocence by talking at the same time. They took him down and threw him in jail. I've never really known him to be a fighter, I wonder what was different this time. I shrugged. Not that it really matters. There was a lot about Reid that none of us knew about. And I mean none of us.

I guess I didn't realize just how tired I was. I yawned. I notice now. Before I realized it, I was slowly falling asleep. Not that I complaining.

My cell phone rang. I groaned. Can't they phone back some other time? I'm busy right now. I just hope that the phone will stop ringing sometime soon. I doesn't stop. I groan again as I slowly get of the couch to go get it. I couldn't have put it over here, near me? No that would make life simple, and of course I forgot to make life simple. I walked over to where my phone lay, still ringing annoyingly loud. I prayed the whole way there that it wasn't work that was calling. I felt like I'd just gotten home. I closed my eyes as I picked up the phone and finally, summoning my courage, I looked at who was phoning. I groaned. It was someone from the office. I thought about throwing down the phone and going back to sleep on the couch, but with that ringing I doubted that that would happen. Sighing I opened my cell phone and spoke it the receiver.

"Greenway here." I commented, almost threw gritted teeth. What happened next was music to my ears.

"Elle, honey, how are you feeling?" I let out a sigh of relief. Garcia. If it was more work, Hotch would've called me. Only Garcia.

"Hi, Garcia. I've been better. But I've also been worse." I heard her chuckle softly and I knew that she found it funny.

"Well, I guess that's good. The divine goddess- the goddess of knowledge is finally home, so if you need something just call, okay honey?" I smiled at the way she had given herself a nickname. I don't think that even I know what posed me to say what I said after that, but somehow or another I did.

"Garcia?" I asked, wondering if she was possibly still there.

"Yeah, Elle?" she asks with her sweetness still inside. I wonder if maybe she unintentionally gave me the hint.

"Garcia, why don't you and J.J. come over to my place for a pizza? I mean, it is getting kind of boring just sitting around the house on my own." I heard her squeal with a delight. I smiled in spite of myself.

"I'll phone J.J. She's going to be so surprised! See you in about 20 minutes- oh and don't forget to call for the pizza." She said as soon as she was done getting excited. I sighed and before I could say something else she hung up.

Either we were going to have a great time….

Or it was going to be along night.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The back of his neck stood on edge as the voice whispered into his ear. 'He's always watching you.' He spun around quickly. He just caught the tail end of the man; he was running like his very life depended on it. He wore complete black. Spencer couldn't help it. He shivered before quickening his pace into the apartment. He couldn't help but stuff his hand into his pocket. His other hand held unto the letter and lab top from his car. He could see the entrance to the apartment from here. All he had to do was get there. He walked quicker still. Usually the dark didn't scare him, actually, it still didn't. But he didn't much like the message. His cousin had used the exact same words when he had begun reading the previous letter years ago. That was cousin….he thought back in time to that day, years ago.

_The wind had been howling, almost like it was trying to convey a message to someone through the wind. He remembered Matt holding his hand as they went to go see his father for the last time. His father had looked at him, with that look he had always had on when he knew what you were thinking. Spencer couldn't help it, he hadn't seen his father in almost 3 months. His mother had made sure of that. It had been Matt's idea to come to see him. His father had been dressed completely in orange while Spencer and his brother had worn there best suits to go see him. His father had sat on a cot on the other side of a barred door. _

"_PAPA!" Spencer had gasped running past the man in front of him and letting go of Matt's hand. He had run to his father, not completely understanding what was going on, and not really caring. His father had looked at him as he had run up to and got to the door. His father had stood up and come over to him. Spencer had reached through the door to him, trying to make sure that his father had noticed him. His father grabbed him into the best hug that he could manage through the door. _

"_Hey buddy. How are you doing?" his father had asked. He had smiled at him for the first time in a long time. Spencer had smiled back. Matt had run through the guard, or had tried to after Spencer had let go of his hand. Finally, the guard had checked him through and had let him threw. He stood right beside Spencer as his father hugged him once again before letting him go. Spencer had looked up at him expectantly. His father had looked at him then at Matt. Matt hadn't been happy. That much was obvious. He had frowned at his father and his father had known why. The smile had become larger. _

_Spencer remembered his father running his fingers through his hair. Spencer had leaned into his touch. Matt had coughed. Loudly. His father had looked up at Matt. Matt had frowned deeper, putting his hands on Spencer's shoulders, pulling him back slightly from his father._

"_What, don't you trust you own father Matt?" his father had asked, pretending to seem surprised. He actually wasn't surprised. Matt had always been over protective of his little brother. Matt's jaw tightened. _

"_No, I don't trust you, Pa. Not completely anyways." He had said disgusted. His father had given him a sad look. Then he had shrugged. He had gone to reach for Spencer, but Matt had backed him up again. Holding closer to his brother, Matt watched him more closely then ever. His father's eyes hardened and he tried to reach him again. Matt picked Spencer up and held him in his arms. His father frowned, furious with Matt. _

"_Let me see my son, Matthew." His father had said threw clenched teeth. Matt just shook his head no. "Let me see my son, Matthew." His father had roared. Matt had hesitated before shaking his head again. His father took a deep breath. "I just want to talk to him one last time. Please, Matthew. When I get out of here, he'll be old enough to control his own life. He won't need his father. Please Matt, please." His father had seen Matt hesitate, unsure of what to say. He smiled a small smile. After a few minutes, Matt had caved letting down his little brother with-in arms length of the door. Spencer had looked at his brother, then at his father who was once again smiling. He tilted his head and smiled himself. Suddenly, the PA system came on, causing him to jump slightly. _

"_VISITORS HAVE 10 MORE MINUTES. I REPEAT, 10 MORE MINUTES UNTIL LOCK DOWN."_

"_Spencer. Buddy, come to Papa for a minute." Spencer had hesitated, unsure if he should move forward or not. He looked at Matt for confirmation. "Spencer, you don't need to look to your brother for confirmation all the time. Just come here buddy." Spencer had hesitated once more before finally coming up to the jail. His father had seemed mad for a moment and he didn't like it when his father was mad with him. He shivered. _

"_Yes, Pa?" Spencer had asked quietly. His father had smiled and had rummaged through his pockets for something. He finally found what he was looking for and smiled at his son. Spencer had shivered again. He hated that smile. It always meant that either he was planning something or he was black-mailing. He did both quite often. _

"_Here it is Spencer. This is for you. Now hold out your hand," Spencer hesitated but in the end held out his shivering hand, the other wrapping around his mid-section. "That's a boy. Now," he had taken Spencer's hand in his own and had given him an envelope. "Don't show this to anyone. I want you to read this and understand this thoroughly. Do you understand that Spencer?" Spencer had nodded, wondering despite himself what exactly was actually in the envelope. "Good boy Spencer. Now, go back to Matt and be a good boy for your brothers, okay sweetheart?" Spencer had nodded once again and his father had kissed him lightly on the forehead. Matt had grabbed him and hoisted him up on his shoulder once again, hugging him. His father had flashed him another one of those knowing smiles before Matt had turned around and walked out of there as quickly as possible. _

_Matt loved his father. There was no two ways about that. But he hated his father trying to control his little brother- that he didn't agree with. His little brother was too young to be controlled. The boy was only 7. Sure, his father was sure that he was a genius but he was still too young. He shouldn't have brought him. He knew that that was what his father had wanted him to do, but he didn't want to do that. He didn't. He had a life that he didn't want for his brother- a criminal one. But, he couldn't do it. His mother was going and wanted to take his brother with him. Maybe he would. Maybe he would._

_When Spencer got home the first thing that he did was say hello to the rest of his brothers, hug his mother and run into the kitchen. He had gotten a knife to open the letter. Cousin Isaac had followed him into the kitchen._

"_What'cha doing?" his cousin had asked. Spencer had hesitated, before shrugging. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. His cousin had grinned. "That's a letter from your Pa then, right? His last words to his son. I have news for you lil' Spence, he doesn't need a letter to get to you." His cousin had come in closer and whispered in his ear. "He's always watching you, always." Spencer had pulled away from his cousin. He shivered at he look on his cousin's face. _

"_How do you know?" he had demanded his cousin. Isaac had come closer, backing him up against a wall before knelling down so he had to look up at Spencer. He patted Spencer's pockets then took his hand in his own. _

"_Because, I was about your age when my father, your uncle on your father's side may I add, was taken to jail. He knew every mark I got on my report card and everything. The Antonelli family watched out for each other, and they know _everything,

_absolutely everything."_

_Well, what do you think? Short, I know. To...much...homework. I HATE school. Sorry about the wait. Hopefully it'll be a shoter one next time. Sorry again. I'm just getting started._

_-LUCATONI_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hotch opened the envelope, shaking with excitement. He expected nothing in it, to have no clue as to why it was that it was sent. But, as Hotch cautiously opened the envelope, he noticed that there was something else in the envelope. Something other then a letter. A slip of paper and a smaller envelope of some kind. He grabbed the slip of paper. Gideon and Derek watched with excitement. They wanted to know what exactly was bugging Spencer. It was bothering them that something a trivial as a letter had sent Spencer off faster then they'd seen him scatter since before he'd started there. He was friends with them, and yet it was something odd. Not that he confided everything into them or anything of that nature, just that they thought that if something was bothering him, he would have told them about it. But nothing. They hadn't heard a peep out of him about anything, never mind about what was on his mind.

The slip of paper was actually a piece of regular sized paper folded what seemed like a hundred times so that it was so small it was almost unrecognizable. Hotch began to unfold it. He noticed that the paper felt a little bit crumply beneath his fingers, almost like it was old paper. He was surprised that it hadn't ripped yet. Gideon and Derek watched with baited breath. Derek couldn't believe that maybe Hotch was right. Not that he didn't trust him, or anything like that, it just surprised him that this letter could've shaken him up so much. It didn't sound like Reid. Not that Reid couldn't be shaken or anything like that, just that it was odd for him to have been shaken by a simple letter. A letter in a red envelope.

Finally, unfolding the last fold Hotch set the piece of paper on the floor and stared at it. Gideon frowned slightly annoyed with it. Derek just groaned.

"Just our luck. We find a clue, so of course it's not written in English but in some other language." He groaned again. Hotch was feeling disappointed. Garcia had already gone home, which meant no help from the magical goddess of the Internet or anything like that. He had never been much good with languages, they weren't his good spot. He was fluent in a few, but they weren't his pride and joy. Know, for the first time ever, he wished that he knew more languages. Gideon paused before speaking.

"It's written in Italian." He said quietly. Derek and Hotch stared at him.

"And, how do you know this, and more importantly, can you read it?" Derek couldn't help but ask. Gideon smiled softly at him and Hotch knew there was something about that smile that as putting him on edge.

"I took Italian in high school. That was back when it was an available course. I can't read all of it, but I understand bits and pieces." He paused. Before nodding to the letter "Bring it to the conference room. I'll meat you there." Derek just nodded at him, picking up the letter gently and heading for the conference room. Hotch got up to go. "Hotch." Gideon called out. Hotch turned around. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hotch paused then shrugged. He walked back the little way that he had gone from Reid's office.

"What's up Gideon?" Hotch asked, looking Gideon in the eyes. Something in Gideon's eyes stirred making Hotch notice something. It dawned on him quickly and left him breathless. "You can read the whole letter, can't you?" Gideon paused.

"More then I said that I could. I can't read the introduction, but I can read most of the rest of it. The last few lines and the signature are ineligible, but other then that, it's an open book test. And I don't like what I'm reading." Gideon said quietly. Hotch caught his breath, not even noticing until now that he had been holding it.

"What?" Hotch muttered. What was so bad that Gideon didn't like what he was reading. Gideon paused before answering. He wasn't sure if maybe he should maybe just shut up. And then again, he felt his shoulders drop, maybe not. He paused before making his statement. It turned Hotch's blood to ice.

"How much do you know about Reid's family?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He watched him. He watched him carefully. He couldn't believe that his son had never noticed the camera there. Never noticed it at all. It almost made him laugh that he was a high end profiler working for the FBI and he couldn't even tell when his own home was being bugged. Not that he was ever there with anyone interesting or anything. But he was home almost every night. He had been watching the boy every night for the past week. And he noticed that he hadn't changed too much at all. He still had some of the little quirks that Spencer had always found a annoying while he had found it, breathtaking. He wondered if maybe, for some reason or another, the boy did know that it was there. Maybe he was just keeping a low profile.

He knew everything about Spencer. His life achievements, his career, his regular office times. He had memorized the layout of his apartment. He knew where the boy left his gun after he came home from a hard day at work. He knew what books he was reading and when. He knew the title of every single television show that he had watched in the last week and every single movie that he had ever bought. He knew that Spencer always put his favourite things right near him- the reason he knew the title of Spencer's favourite books. He knew what Spencer's deepest fears were. He knew his proudest moments. And he knew what to expect. There was only one person in the entire world that might know Spencer a little bit better then he did. And his name was Matt. His oldest son. Spencer and Matt had been quick friends despite the obvious age difference between the 2. They had always gotten along better then Spencer did with his other brothers. Maybe it was because they had so much in common. Spencer had the same likes as Matt and both Matt and himself had had high hopes for the boy. He was still young. Still an available outlet if that was what was needed. He knew it was the truth. Even as he watched Spencer enter the room quickly, still in a half panic, he knew. If, Spencer had become the perfect little role model his mother had wanted him to be, then he would have tattled on them to his boss. He smiled again.

Spencer's boss was another spot of bother. His teammates seemed to be able to talk him into or out of anything at will. Not for much longer, he reminded himself gently. No, he was going to break Spencer. His son would once again proudly tell the world that his real last name was Antonelli, not Reid. Reid was his mother's last name, nothing more then that. He would leave it as soon as he came to realization with what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. Spencer was strong and smart, and though he hides it well, he was an expert marksman. He wondered how hard Spencer must have tried to fail the firearms qualification. They knew that if he had wanted to carry a gun around, he would. Mind you, he did. But that was under immense circumstances.

The boy was finally slowing down. Isaac must have scared him more then he was supposed to. He frowned. The idea was not to make Spencer run back and hide behind his FBI badge. The idea was for him to open up and come back home. Spencer sat down on the couch with a sigh. Perfect. He planned to give him a phone call.

He picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Spencer picked up the phone.

"Hello, Reid here." Spencer quietly wondered why Hotch hadn't called his cell phone, if of course it was actually Hotch phoning.

"Spencer. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear the sound of you voice once again." Spencer felt himself go cold.

"Father?" he questioned breathlessly into the phone.

_What do you think? Where do you think I'm going with this? I would love to know. I thank all my loyal readers and reviewers from the bottom of my heart. It is appreciative. Very much so. Hoping to spend less time on homework and more time on writing. Can't wait to see what you think of my finale. But that's not for a while yet. Oh well. _

_Found a way to sneak writing time into my everyday life at school. Very contented with that. Can't wait to try it out._

_Thanks again, my minnions for your continous support. _

_LUCATONI_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Derek sighed. He was getting bored of waiting for ever. Or at least, that's what it felt like as he waited in the conference room for Gideon and Hotch. He had a feeling that Gideon was telling Hotch something and he didn't feel like interrupting him. He felt sort of left out. And, he'd never admit it, but he was concerned about Reid's welfare. The kid hadn't scattered like that in quite a while. Actually, he didn't even remember the last time that he did scatter like that. He sighed. Maybe he should see if he was alright or not. It would make him feel better to know if he was in trouble or if he had gotten home alright. He sighed again. He was just going to double check that he was home. Nothing more. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He slowly dialed Reid's number, the whole time wondering if maybe he should just hang up. He paused before clicking send. What the heck? He might as well see how he was doing. Maybe he had the same bug as Elle had got, and he just didn't feel well. He clicked send and waited. He heard the phone ring and found himself quietly hoping. 'Please, Reid pick up. Come on Reid, pick up.' He silently ranted. He was about to hang up when he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello, Reid here." Derek almost dropped the phone. Reid had said hello? Since when? As far back as he could remember, he had always answered the phone with a 'Reid' not 'hello'. He was about to answer, shaking off him initial shock when he heard someone else on the phone. Someone other then Reid. His voice was cold and dark. He shivered. Who was that?

"Spencer. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear the sound of your voice once again." Derek couldn't help it. He dropped the phone. He thought that he team was the only one with access to Reid's phone. Who did this guy think he was, he was... The next words turned his blood to ice.

"Father?" he heard Spencer say. Spencer had a father? He mentally berated himself. Of course Spencer had a father. Who didn't? Reid never talked about his family, so he never even thought about the possibility that he was in contact with his father.

"The one and only, Spencer. Long time no see." he heard the voice say again. Derek couldn't help it. He was surprised.

"Why are you calling me? What do you want?" Spencer breathed into the phone. Derek couldn't help it. He frowned. Why was it that he didn't know why he was phoning. Didn't he give his number to his father? He heard a dark chuckle and knew that it definitely wasn't Spencer.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Did you doubt for a moment that I wouldn't find you? For one moment did you honestly think that you weren't one of my top priorities. You have the information that I want, that I need Spencer. You brothers miss you. They weren't sure where you had run off to, for that matter they weren't sure why you had run off either. Where have you been the last 15 years?" Derek frowned again. He wasn't understanding this conversation to the extent that he should be understanding it. He could here from the tone of Spencer's voice that he had gone rigid.

"I went with Mom. After Matt and I left you where you were I went home. Mom left the next week and I went with her." the dark chuckle happened again.

"Matt didn't tell me that. But he did tell me that the 2 of you kept in touch for 3 years after you moved back to Vegas. Why didn't you keep in touch? You were always my favourite son."

"Bribery won't get you anywhere, father. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"No, I guess your not. So bribery is off the list." he paused. Derek couldn't help it. He wondered what he was going to say, desperately trying to figure out what information he was missing in this puzzle. "This line is insecure. There's someone other then me and you listening in on this conversation. You say that bribery doesn't work.

How does black mail sound instead?"

Derek's heart dropped.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Derek felt not only his heart drop, but his jaw as well. Black mail? Why? What for? And most importantly, just who did this guy think he was, trying to black mail Reid like that. Why? What was the point- the purpose to it? It didn't make any sense. He could almost hear Reid's smile vanish.

"Black mail?" Spencer stuttered. Derek wondered momentarily if maybe Reid was hiding something from the rest of the world. He stopped that line of thought. What could Reid possible have that the rest of the world couldn't know about? Honestly. Last time he had checked, the boy had one of the cleanest records that he had ever seen. And he'd never done anything, wrong unless being socially awkward was a crime now a days. Other then that, he was a model citizen- heck, he was more then a model citizen- he was in the FBI!

"That's right Spencer." the man said it almost cheerily, making Derek wonder momentarily if maybe, just maybe he had something else on his mind. "You said yourself that bribery doesn't work anymore. It used to once upon a time."

"That's when you had something of value to bribe me with. You don't have that anymore- you do know that right?" he heard Spencer say and he felt momentarily proud. Then he heard the dark chuckle again.

"Yes, I guess I did. But that was when you were a good little boy, who did as he was told without question. That was when whatever I said was law. But then you lived with your mother for a few years. And you changed. Did you know that there is a bet going on between Matt and the rest? They wonder how long it's going to take for you to break- to go back to the old ways. The ways of our family. It's riding somewhere between after you read through the rest of the letter and right after this phone call." Derek couldn't help it. He pieced another piece of it together. The letter! That's who it was from!

"Why do you want to blackmail me, father? What is it that you want exactly?" Spencer asked. Derek smiled. At least he wasn't going down without some kind of fight.

"Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Do you really want me to go into that right know? I already told you that the line was insecure….." he left it hanging. He heard Spencer catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer hissed. Derek once again nodded his head. No, they were going to get quite the fight from them if that was what they wanted. He heard the dark chuckle again.

"I'm talking about the kind of things that could get you kicked out of the FBI, and kicked into jail. Like the shear point that you are my missing son. That I am your father. Wouldn't that be something to tell you boss. Hi, my name is Spencer and my father is…"

"Okay, I get the point," Spencer cut him off. "What do you want?" The dark chuckle again.

"What I want, is for you to come home Spencer. I'll talk to you later. I believe that a certain Derek Morgan is on the phone. To tomorrow, my boy."

"See you tomorrow father." He heard Spencer say weakly just before his father hung up the phone.

"Spencer?" he asked. That was a mistake.

"No, Derek, you didn't…. how could you've…. No." he whispered the last part. He was obviously distressed.

"Spencer, I….It's okay, it's………" Spencer hung up the phone. Derek couldn't help it, he just stood there. Hotch and Gideon walked in a few moments after that.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Gideon said with a bit of surprise in his voice. Derek just stared at them.

"How much do you know about Spencer's family?" Hotch and Gideon looked at him.

"What is that, the question of the day?"

_So, what do you think my minnions? Do you mind that I call you my minnions? 'Cause that's what I honesty believe that you are. My minnions. What do you think that I am doing? I hate homework. What do you think? It is one of the most annoying inventions ever. I did find a way into tricking my teachers into thinking I was doing work while writing. Hope they don't find out. I'd get into trouble...more trouble...lot's more trouble. See ya tomororw! _

_LUCATONI_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spencer sat down quickly. How could his father have found his number? How did Morgan get connected to the call? This wasn't his day. A memory popped into his head. 'See you tomorrow son.' Tomorrow? How was he going to see him tomorrow unless of course...He got up quickly. The letter. Where had he put the letter. He practically ran over to where the he had put down his laptop. It wasn't there. Had he put on the counter in his kitchen maybe? He ran over there. It wasn't there. He couldn't help it. He groaned. Where had he put it? He frantically searched most of his apartment. Where was it? He went threw every scrap of paper on his desk, the couch cushions, everything. He couldn't find it. Where was that stupid letter? Finally, he sank back down into the couch, exhausted from his searching. That's when it caught his eye. It was right there, staring at him. He groaned. He had been reading it and had put it down when he had picked up the phone. Naturally that was the only place in his apartment that he hadn't checked. Why was it that he didn't see it. He reached over and quickly grabbed, reading through the letter as quickly as he could, letting it all wash over him. He expected his father to put it plain. He snorted. Mind you, his father never did anything the easy way. There it was. The numbers caught his eye. If this was what he thought it was, he knew how to read it. If it wasn't, he was dead. He rewrote out the numbers exactly as they appeared.

147/51/51/231 147/51 171/243/231/219/99/39/51 171/63 291/171/243/207 3/183/3/207/231/147/51/159/231 15/243/99/135/39/99/159/75 3/231 159/171/171/159 219/87/3/207/183 .

39/171 159/171/231 15/51 135/3/231/51 .

231/87/51/207/51 147/99/75/87/231 15/51 63/243/219/231 27/171/159/207/51/195/243/159/

27/51/207 .

135/171/255/51

183/3 .

Spencer smiled. His father had kept things simple. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. He could be there without much problem. He cringed, thinking momentarily about what Hotch and the rest would think if he didn't show up on Monday. Then he shrugged. If Derek had heard the entire conversation, that meant that he had probably told. He was going to be fired on Monday anyways. He smiled. Maybe his father had been right.

Maybe it was time to go home.

_So, what do you think? I appreciate that my minnions continue to read. What do you think the letter says? And no, contray to belief, I did not pull random numbers out of my hat. There is a method to my madness. Can you find it?_

_Anyone else as hyped as I am about tonight? I've stayed in and I'll even wake up earlier tomorow as long as it means that from the time that I get home 'til the conclusion comes on CBS I'll be watching the first part. That's about...4 hours. Great! I'll get to watch it 4 times. _

_Still hate homework, it's still evil. _

_LUCATONI_

_P.S. Sorry for the short chapter...at least it's updated! Still love you all. Another Italian kiss._

_LUCATONI_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid shook himself. What had he been thinking? He couldn't go back home. It had probably been a moment impulse. He was not going home. Never. It wasn't going to happen. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to go home. And he wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of going home. He had left with his mother years ago for a reason. It wasn't that he didn't like his father, and he wasn't afraid of him. It was that he didn't agree with what his father was doing. He hated that it was illegal. When he was young he hadn't even noticed that it was illegal. He had just done the same thing as his mother had done- he had followed his father blindly. After his mother had left he had followed. His father was...weird. Very much so. He wasn't going home. There was no way that he was just going to leave his job. His job. He groaned. If Morgan had heard the entire conversation there was going to be some questions waiting for him on Monday. But if Morgan hadn't heard the entire story...or if he didn't understand most of it, there might be questions for him on Monday, but that didn't mean that there he was going to lose if job. There was a small possibility. He paused. But if he did, what would happen then? Would he go home if he had to make that decision? And would he, if worst came to worst would he resist the lure of money? Would he leave behind his heritage? He knew that he could never really leave it behind, never. Even if he tried, he would never leave it completely behind. His father would make sure of that.

His father would definitely make sure of that.

_So...How am I doing? Sorry for teh super short chappie, my minnions, but I've had _

_TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! ESPECIALLY MATH! AND FRENCH! AND AHHHHHH!_

_I HATE HOMEWORK!_

_Anyways, lots of different stories to follow, my minnions and I honestly appreciate that you continue to read my story! I love my minnions. _

_I'd also like to point out my apologies to 'Innocent Battousai' about all of my mistakes. I will try and correct them and I do not hate you for it. It's very appreciative and I love the feedback. _

_ANOTHER ITALIAN KISS TO ALL MY MINNIONS! MWA!_

_LOVE YA!_

_LUCATONI!_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Derek looked at them surprised. He hadn't expected that response.

"Why do you want to know about Spencer's family?" Hotch asked Derek. This was weird. He hadn't been listening in on the conversation that he had just had with Gideon….had he? He shook his head. He had been in the conference room most of if not the entire time. There was no way that he had overheard them talking. Derek just stood for a moment before shaking himself out of his initial shock at the question.

"I just phoned Spencer to see if he was okay. I thought that maybe he was sick, like Elle and that was why he couldn't read as quickly. He didn't answer the phone for a while and I was about to hang up when he actually picked up the phone and said hello. I apparently, wasn't the only one on the line. Someone that Spencer called his 'father' was on the line as well. I kept quiet and listened to most of the conversation." Derek continued, explaining what had transpired over the phone. Hotch just stared at him.

"Spencer's father?" Hotch asked surprised. Derek nodded. Hotch quickly turned away from Derek and Gideon, wondering if maybe he was just remembering wrong. He didn't think so.

"Where are you going?" he heard Gideon call out from behind him.

"I'm going to pull Reid's file. You're both welcome to come with me if you want." The 2 of them stared momentarily at his back before following him out of the conference room. They had to practically run to keep up with Hotch who was walking a lot quicker then either of them thought that he could walk. It was almost running, but it was still considered walking. When they finally got to his office he opened the door that he had closed and he raced over to his file cabinets. Hotch mumbled quietly as he checked threw the different names finally coming to the one that he was looking for, pulling it out a smiling triumphantly. He threw it down on his desk. Gideon grabbed it and began at the beginning.

"Spencer Reid. 22 years old. He lived in Las Vegas as a kid, actually for most of if not all of his life. He was born in Las Vegas and he lived there until he turned, 13 when he left Las Vegas for university. He moved out here when he started to work for the FBI's BAU and has been with us for the past 3 years. Well, it's coming up on his third year here anyways. His father is unlisted. And his mother still lives in Las Vegas. He has no brother or sisters on record and no other family that we know about." Gideon and Hotch both stared at Derek who was thinking, trying desperately to make a connection between all of this. Spencer himself had said that it was his father; he didn't remember the last time that Spencer had been completely wrong. Which meant one of 2 things. The man that phoned him was either the closest thing that Spencer had as a father or it was actually his father and there was some sort of cover up going on here. It hit as he thought of other possible solutions.

"Hotch? Did Spencer's mother get re-married after he left?" Derek asked, quietly hoping that that was the case, and that this wasn't going to be some long-winded search for the answer. He'd had enough of those lately. He didn't want to try and solve another one. Gideon quickly checked the file. He looked up at Derek.

"If she did it's not on record. It doesn't even have his mother's wedding day in here." Gideon said. It dawned on him. "We need to look on Garcia's computer. She has all the files on there as well as on paper. If it's not in there I don't know what to say."

"Garcia left almost an hour ago now Gideon." Hotch stated, telling him in his own way that that might not be possible. Gideon just nodded his head.

"I know. I kind of know how to use her computers. Plus, how hard can it be to find a record that is on the FBI computer base protected with a password that we all memorized years ago?" Derek smiled and led the way to Garcia's office. The others followed. Derek smiled at the reassuring glow coming off the computer screens.

"She didn't turn them off yet. We're in luck." Derek said smiling at Gideon who passed him and sat down where Garcia usually sat. He started typing. Spencer Reid. ENTER. He looked down through the file. He frowned.

"There's hardly anything here." Gideon said to Hotch and Derek. Hotch frowned before smiling once again.

"Try his mother. Her name is," he reached into the file and looked at the name "Diana Reid." Gideon just nodded as he typed it into the search engine. Soon the results came back.

"Diana Reid. Daughter of William Reid and Lorry Williams. She took a course on 15th century literature in Las Vegas. She got married to…. He's unlisted. But, she was married in September 23. The year's unlisted." All three of them were slowly getting frustrated with the amount of information that wasn't on the search engine. Hotch wished that he had looked just a little bit harder into Spencer's past when he had joined the FBI. "She is the mother of 7, boys it looks like, and she used to teach at the Las Vegas University for some years before she quit. Her husband's first name is Toni and his last name is, unlisted. Now there's a shock. Spencer Reid isn't even on the list of her children." Hotch and Derek's head both shot up like a cork.

"You're joking right?" Hotch asked surprised. Derek frowned. Why wasn't Reid listed as her son if she was his mother? It didn't make any sense. Gideon just shook his head.

"I wish that I was but, according to her database, Spencer Reid is not her son."

"Well, who is then?" Derek asked angrily wondering.

"Let's see. There's a Matthew, a Giovanni, a Napoleon, a Charlie, a Giuseppe, a Carlos and a Spencer." He said the last part breathlessly. Hotch gave him a puzzled look.

"You just said that Spencer isn't her son. And I thought that he had no siblings."

"Well, I guess we thought wrong." Derek muttered furiously. This wasn't making any sense. If Spencer had brothers then why weren't they listed?

"But Spencer Reid _isn't_ on the list." Gideon protested angrily. "And even is he was, it's incorrect. Reid is his mother's last name, it's her maiden name. It shouldn't be his last name as well. The last name Reid isn't even mentioned in association with the children's last names." Derek frowned deeper. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Well then, what is the children's last name? Or is that unlisted as well?"

"According to this, Diana Reid's sons are all Antonelli's." Hotch held his breath. Spencer an Antonelli? How was that possible? That was the biggest crime family in most of North America.

"Who are the Antonelli's?" Derek asked, not quite understanding the look of surprise that passed over both Hotch's and Gideon's faces. They looked at him in surprised astonishment.

"You don't know who the Antonelli's are?" Hotch asked. He had guessed that everyone knew who the Antonelli's were. Especially if they worked in law enforcement. Derek shook his head. Hotch frowned and turned away. "Bring up the king pin of the Antonelli family." Gideon just nodded and more information popped up on the screen. Gideon began to read it out loud.

"Not much is known about him, but here is what we do know. His name is Toni Antonelli. He comes from a long line of criminals, so it's somewhat in their blood. He just finished serving a 15 year prison sentence for an attempted robbery on a bank. The police caught him thanks to an anonymous call sent from somewhere in the richer part of Vegas. He faced a jury and failed to be released. He still claims his innocence to this day. His oldest son Matthew took over for him, though he must have watched his father very closely because we could never directly connect him to his illegal operations making him a well hidden criminal. He enjoyed going through major companies in other countries and creating fake companies to work with. He had 7 sons. His second oldest, Giovanni passed away a year before he was caught. That was the same year that his wife Diana quit the University and suffered a major break down. When he was sent to jail, all of his 6 remaining sons came to see him at least once. Then his youngest son, Spencer suddenly disappeared off the map. No one's quite sure what happened to him, but he disappeared at the same time that Diana Reid left Vegas to go live with her father for a while before returning into the heart of Vegas 3 years later. During the time that she lived with her father, she was living on the outskirts of Vegas. Toni Antonelli promised that he would finish whatever it was that he was doing in the bank that night as soon as he got out of jail. The guards were supposed to keep an extra close eye on him, but it is suspected that he was still able to get exactly what he wanted in the end anyway and he was able to get instructions to his sons. Last time that security saw him he was asking his oldest son about what happened to his youngest son and the oldest apparently explained that he had left with his mother. We haven't seen him or his sons since then. The only reason we know what we know is thanks to security- the same security that had been told to watch the man's every move as soon as he got out of jail. They lost him after he left the prison." Gideon finished with a flourish. Derek just stared straight a head of him.

Derek was in shook. How could this possible be true? And where did there Spencer- Spencer Reid fit into all this mess? He was still just a kid. Hotch was thinking the same thing.

"So, apparently either he gave me the wrong information or…."

"Or my father is actually Toni Antonelli."

_Well, well, well. HELLO! ANYBODY OUT THERE! Look, I understand that people have homework or a job because it's the school year, but it's 2:03 on a lovely raining Saturadya afternoon and still practically no one is here. What is with you people!_

_Just joking. _

_Hope your all enjoying your weekend. Finally have some time to do some serious writing instead of the supershort chappies that I've been updating lately. Sorry about that. Will try very hard to write longer and with better quality as soon as is possible. Which would be like right now. _

_How many of you loved the start of the season as much as I do? I taped it so that when I'm not writing more chappies for my minnions, I can watch both parts of 'the Phiser King'. Very excited about the upcoming episode. Can't wait to see it. Hopefully going to keep updating (almost) every day to pass the time. _

_Well, I'm going back to working on the next chappie for you, my minnions. _

_Can't wait to see what you all think._

_Love Ya._

_LOTS!_

_LUCATONI!_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spencer couldn't help it. He was going to come clean to Hotch. Not about the entire story, that would stay hidden for the moment and (hopefully) for ever. He really didn't want to get involved with that right now. He decided that right now was probably the best time to go over everything that Derek had heard and see if they had found anything. He hoped that they hadn't found too much, if anything on his father. His career was probably sunk if they had. He had been suspected, even as a kid of crossing the other side of the line a little bit too often. Maybe he didn't have the cleanest record. He had been a kid. A stupid kid who had followed his father, maybe, a little too blindly. He should have asked questions. He winced. He knew that even as a kid he would never have asked questions. His father wasn't lying when he said that he word used to be law. It used to be, once upon a time. At that point in time, questions could get a little bit more hectic then the actual the question itself. At that time, questions could result in a beating with a weapon of his father's choice. He had tried to ask why. Once. And only once. He hadn't been quite stupid enough to try it again. Kind of funny actually, that was what his life had been like as a kid. His father had enjoyed hitting, especially when he got drunk and things didn't go quite his way. He had been taught that questions were not to be asked, probably why he was, to this day, hesitant to ask anyone questions. He didn't want to upset the natural order of things.

His brother had been a little bit harsher then himself. Matt never let his father hit him. When Matt was around he felt safe, like he was on top of the world. Matt had never let his father hit him and seemed to fly into a rage whenever his father did hit him. Matt was over-protective, which was probably why he told their father that he had fallen out of contact with his younger brother. Spencer snorted. He hadn't fallen out of anything. He still talked to Matt and wrote to him once a week and his brother did the same for him. And yet he had told their father that they no longer talked. Kind of funny actually, considering it used to be Spencer covering for Matt. He had covered for him when they had been younger. He covered for him now, every once in a while, a piece of the puzzle that the rest of the world couldn't see would fall into place and in return, Matt said he owed Spencer something. Spencer didn't see it that way. He seen it as 2 brothers watching out for each other.

He looked at the car keys for a moment, and only a moment knowing that it was going to be even harder to find a parking space- Mr. Crab next door should be coming home with some girl in a couple of hours and Mr. Langston would come home in around, he looked at his watch, 20 minutes. He sighed. He was going tonight. He would come up with some excuse not to tell them tomorrow and he didn't want to live with that guilt at the moment. He couldn't live with it. He grabbed the car keys and another jacket and headed for the door.

Toni knew exactly what his son was thinking. He had seen that look on his face too many times before not to know that he was probably off to tell his boss. He frowned. This was not how it was supposed to work. He had made sure that Mr. Morgan had been connected to that call so that his son would come home, not go and spill his life story. This was not working out as planned. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. Of course his son was going to run. He sighed and picked up his cell phone, completely annoyed.

"Giuseppe. You are going to get to Spencer's office. Now. You are the closest one to him. And when you get there, you are going to BRING HIM HOME!" Toni yelled the last part into the phone. Not waiting for a reply he shut his cell phone quickly and tossed it the floor. Why couldn't Spencer make this easy and come home? No, he had to go get him. He smiled devilishly. Well, if he had to go get him, Spencer had better make sure that it is completely worth his while, 'cause if it wasn't Spencer would pay for it with more then a beating.

Maybe, just maybe he'd pay for it with his life.

Spencer drove quickly to the office. He was half way there when he momentarily considered going back home and sleeping but he knew that that probably wasn't going to happen tonight- not with all these things going threw his mind. He continued to drive. He knew the way to the office without even looking at the road. He had driven it in the dark enough times to know just how many cars were probably going to be on the road at this time of night and just how many red lights he'd hit if this kept up. Apparently he was slightly off about the red lights, hitting a few more then usual but he still got to the office in one piece.

He parked his car in one of the many open spaces. Unlike his apartment building, there was almost always extra space in the FBI parking lot. He turned off the car and just wondered for a moment. What were they going to think about this? Were they going to hate him for it? Or were they not going to mind finding out that he was son of the most significant and powerful criminal Masterminds on the planet? He shook himself. It's now or never. He opened the door to his car and made his way slowly to the front door. He didn't notice the black PT Cruiser pull up beside the FBI building and he didn't notice the man get out of the car and check his gun for ammo. The only thing that Spencer noticed was that the urgency of the moment was passing and if he didn't tell them fast, he wasn't going to tell them at all.

Giuseppe had not liked his father's message. He did not want to bring his little brother in by force. It had been one of the parts in his agreement to help his father locate Spencer- that Spencer come home on his own and not get forced into it. Giuseppe also knew that if he didn't do as his father asked, he asked one of his Uncles to do it who would be more then happy to do it. They all wanted the genius kid back too. He checked the ammo in his gun as he watched Spencer walk quickly into the FBI building. Had he noticed that he had been following him? When Spencer just continued on his way he guessed that he had not. He smiled. At least this would be easy.

Spencer hurried through to the elevator and up to the floor that his office was on. He entered cautiously, wondering momentarily if they had all gone home. The light in Derek's office was off and the light in Gideon's, well he was either still asleep or had left. Hotch's light was off as well. He breathed a panted breath. He hoped that they were here. How he hoped that he could get it off his chest. He was about to leave when he noticed that Garcia's light was still on. If they had all gone maybe he should go turn it off. He walked lightly, trying not to make a sound in the deserted area. He knew that the more sound that he made, the more likely he'd get caught. Oh well. He reached the office and lightly swung open the door. With that motion he heard most of the conversation going on between the 3 of them. He didn't noticed Giuseppe coming up behind him.

"So, apparently either he gave me the wrong information or…."

"Or my father is actually Toni Antonelli." Spencer responded with as much faith as he could muster. He others spun around and looked at him surprised.

----------------------------------------------------

A whisper in the wind. Guiseppe followed Spencer too his office and inside, first checking his gun for ammo outside of the building. He did. He hoped that he didn't have to use any of it. As much he wasn't happy with his little brother's choice of carrer but he still loved. His brother had covered for himself and Matt every once in a while. He didn't agree with his father trying to control his brother's life though. Maybe he could influence him to join them again. Without the threat of violence. He checked to make sure no one was watching and ran in the building, following Spencer. Spencer and him looked pretty much the same. He was just a little bit older and it showed. And he had dyed his hair black and had a different hair cut. He got past security without much trouble. He grinned. This might actually work in his favor. He went up the stairs. It was probalby just as quick anyways. It should be anyways. That, he wasn't worried about. Elevators, he found always took forever to getthere andb then you had too worry about picking different people up... No it would make life a lot easier to just go up the stairs.

He got there before Spencer di and wondered momentarily if his brother had figured that out yet. He smiled. He doubted that his brother hadn't figured it out yet. Guiseppe didn't think there was anything that Spencer hadn't figured out yet. Spencer's elevator finally got there after Guiseppe checked through the meger security. Not much for an FBI office. This wouldn't be hard at all. He seen Spencer look around, almost surprised that there was no one there and then suddenly he went towards the only door that had a light beneath it. He followed quietly behind and was about to grab him when he openned the door.

"Or my father is Toni Antonelli." he heard his brother say and he fell back momentarily. Why had he actually say that? He never thought that his brother would tell anyone- he was ashamed to admit who his father was. he almost snorted. With a father like Toni Antonelli, why would he be eager to tell anyone? Especially if he was trying to get a career in the FBI. Apparently, life had been somewhat good to his little brother so far. He shook himself. He couldn't let Spencer walk into the room. He hesitated only momentarily. Then he grabbbed his brother around the neck and put his gun to Spencer's head.

"Long time no see, Spencer. Long time no see."

_Yo! It's me again. Sorry for the wait. Homework has been sooooo anoying and then my computer decided to backtrack itself back to, like, 1820. In other words, it didn't work at all. But, I am happy to say that after 3 evenning of getting mad at it, it started to work early this morning. And it doesn't even have a dint in it, which is something new, considering I've found that the best way to get my computer to work is to kick it. _

_Anyways, that's my excuse and I'm sticking too it. _

_LOVE_

_LUCATONI_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Matt was furious with his father. They had had a deal. And this was not part of their deal. It had never been part of their deal. And his father seemed to enjoy controlling everything. Giuseppe was not supposed to touch Spencer. He was supposed to come home on his own. That had been the one condition that him and his brothers had wanted in return for making sure that they helped their father in his scheme. They wouldn't mind having Spencer come home, they had missed him without a doubt, but that didn't mean that they were just supposed to grab him. And that was pretty much went against what had been planned. Scare him back, they were fine with. But physically force him to come back home wouldn't work. He wouldn't stay forever. And forever is what they wanted. The only good thing about him being forced back was that there was a possibility that, since it was Giuseppe and not someone else, Giuseppe might show him enough compassion not to force him, and just bring him back. Or not. But he could hope.

He knew that he wasn't the only one that was angry with his father. Napoleon was just as furious as he was which was probably why they were both one there way to speak with their father. Matt gazed over at Napoleon. Napoleon was the 2nd oldest, making him 3rd in the order of command. He wasn't sure how his father was going to take the two of them coming together against him, but he hoped that he took it well enough to call Giuseppe off. Or not. Giuseppe was probably already there. The only good thing that could come of this is that, if they ran into his co-workers, hopefully they would screw it up. Matt smiled. Screw it up and make him realize that he should come home.

Maybe he would realize and come home.

Derek hadn't noticed the figure that now held Reid is his grip. None of them had. Until he had come and grabbed Reid of course. Then they had noticed him. Derek felt his blood boil. Why hadn't Spencer told them about who his father was? Sure, it wasn't the greatest thing to put on your resume, but he could have told them so that they knew. And now, this guy apparently knew him by first name. Time seemed to go by in slow motion as a puzzled look passed over Spencer's face. Then he did the one thing that none of them expected.

He smiled.

And Derek found himself once again infuriated with Spencer. So he knew who this guy was too, and he wasn't saying anything. Derek spoke without thinking.

"So, is that your best friend or something Spencer? All things considering, it is quite possible, because I can't see you having any other friends. Especially with a father like the one that you have. I can't believe that I trusted you. And all this time you've been lying. That's all you are- a liar." Derek noticed the hurt look on Spencer a moment too late. He looked like he had expected that, and the smile wiped clean off of his face, replaced by a look of misery that he gave to the floor. Derek felt the urge to apologize. He hadn't meant it. Honestly, he hadn't wanted to hurt the boy. He was just mad. That's when he noticed how furious the man that held him was.

"Spencer is my friend. He is _above_ people like you. You tease him all the time about his little quirks- the things that make Spencer, Spencer and it should really be the other way around. He should tease _you_ for being so stupid compared to him. He should be making you fell stupid, not the other way around. You call him a liar, has anyone asked him directly who is father is? If the question was never asked, how could he lie about it? He's a _brilliant _boy. And he's mine." Giuseppe spat at Derek. Derek fell back. He had never thought about the merciless teasing. He had never thought about how no one has asked about his family because he was so hesitant to give information. He hadn't lied- he just hadn't said anything. And was that how he really felt when Derek teased him all the time- stupid? He hadn't even thought about.

"Reid, I'm….." Derek started only to be cut off. He had expected to be cut off, just not by Reid.

"Save it Morgan." Spencer said and they all noticed the anger that burned in his eyes. Gideon and Hotch felt like they were intruding- like this wasn't any of their business. But they knew that they couldn't just walk away with Reid in the position he was in. Hotch broke the tension.

"What do you want?" he asked the man that held Spencer. The man laughed, bringing Spencer closer to him then he had been. And to the surprise of the others, Spencer didn't even seem to notice, he just went along with it, like it didn't matter to him any more.

"That's a very good question Hotchner- for an idiot that's a great question. I would have thought it obvious, but maybe that's why your team depends so much upon Spencer….." he left it hanging and smiled devilishly before continuing. "I want Spencer to come with me, like he's supposed to. To come and help father in his plans. So what do you say Spencer? Are you going to let them continue with this masquerade and risk getting shot, or will you come with me like a good little brother should?" the question was left hanging. Hotch frowned.

"A good little brother….you're Spencer's brother?" Hotch asked in a mixture of shock and surprise. Gideon and Derek looked from Hotch to Reid. Giuseppe's smile widened. Reid winced as the gun was pressed a little bit closer to his head.

"Spencer, where are my manners? You haven't introduced us yet." The man once again left it hanging. Spencer locked eyes with the man and for a moment they thought that maybe he was going to defy the man. Tell him to introduce himself. But he didn't.

"Guys, this is my older brother Giuseppe. Giuseppe, it's pretty obvious that you already know who they are." Spencer said and Giuseppe nodded approvingly.

"Nice to meet you." Giuseppe said with an edge to his voice that made Derek shiver and wonder where Spencer had come from if he had brothers like this. "Spencer," Giuseppe started, waiting for Spencer to make eye contact. It didn't take long for his eyes to find his way up to his brother's. "You still haven't answered my question yet." They all waited with baited breath. Spencer's eyes stayed locked with his brothers for a moment before he once again looked at the floor. Gideon could understand why. The man's eyes were boring into him- trying to make him choose 'the right side'. He silently pleaded with Spencer not to give into the man.

"I…..I need time to think." Spencer stuttered. Giuseppe frowned at his brother, making it obvious that he didn't much like the idea of him needing time to choose. "I'm sorry." Spencer apologized to the man, looking at the floor and making Giuseppe nod. Derek thought that maybe he was going to puke. This guy was a mixture of obsessive and control freak. He was a jerk. And he was making Spencer play into his wants and needs. It was taking a toll on Spencer as well. He was looking at the floor- no longer making eye contact with anyone even though Derek tried hard to get his attention.

"Spencer….." Hotch started to say before being cut off by the clicking of Giuseppe's gun. Spencer inhaled quickly. A thousand things ran through Hotch's head. But the first and foremost in his mind was what was going to happen to Spencer. He couldn't believe that he actually needed time to think. Was Spencer playing his brother so that he would let him go? Or was he honestly giving it a thought? He hated to think it, but it was more then likely the second of the 2 options. Giuseppe must have been thinking the same thing. He relaxed and un-cocked the gun.

"No talking now, agent Hotchner. I'd hate to have to shut you up _permanently._ And we'd all hate for that to happen, now wouldn't we Spencer?" Giuseppe asked, looking at his brother who nodded profoundly, seeming to have lost his voice. Spencer couldn't help it. His brother had called him brilliant. And Derek had told him in not so many words that he was jerk and he had always thought of Morgan as a friend. And it hurt. But he didn't want to hear 'I'm sorry' either. He was not one to look for pity.

"Spencer, I'll give you the hour to make up your mind. After that, you come with me one of two ways- alive or not." Giuseppe was bluffing. He knew and Spencer knew it. The others didn't know Giuseppe though and thought that he was completely serious. And it frightened them. "Spencer," he said taking the gun off of Spencer's head and pointing it instead at Hotch "why don't you go and get me some coffee? I can see that this is going to be a long hour. Meet us in the conference room." He let Spencer go who scurried out of the room quickly. Giuseppe grinned as he motioned for Hotch, Gideon and Derek to go. They knew what was expected of them. And they knew what would happen if they screwed it up. So they walked to the conference room and sat down at his command.

Spencer scurried to the coffee machine and put the biggest sized cup to the side as he started the coffee. Couldn't the machine go any faster? He waited impatiently tapping his foot. Giuseppe was here. Which meant that his father was sick of waiting for him, even though he'd just started the game. It wouldn't be anything new if he was. He had waited over 15 years to get the rest of the plan finished- he wasn't going to wait much more then that. Finally, the coffee machine was done and he poured some of it into the cup then poured some cream and sugar into it. He whipped it, the way that Giuseppe had shown him how to when he was young. Once again with the coffee and then, he checked to make sure that no one was looking and then took out the bottle of Vodka that everyone knew was there. It had been there for almost a year- since they had spent a night there on New Year's Eve and ended up buying some vodka so that they could celebrate along with the rest of Quantico. He poured a shot into the coffee before continuing with the coffee, cream and sugar routine. His brother's spin on Irish coffee. He smiled. It had been a wile since he had one of these. He wondered if his brother would let him get one. He decided to take the chance. He poured himself the same kind of coffee and carried them both into the conference room.

Giuseppe opened the door for his brother as he came in with not one, but two coffees. He smiled. He had wondered if he would get himself a coffee. He took both of them and put them on the table in front of the others, taunting them. Derek almost grabbed one of them before he noticed that they had an odd colour to them.

"I see that you were able to find something stronger then coffee to put into the coffee Spencer. You remembered how I showed you to make it. I'm touched. I didn't think that you'd remember." Giuseppe smiled at him, almost like he had thought that Spencer would forget. He took a little vial out of pocket. "Spencer, I need a little bit more flavoring." Spencer got the hint. He practically ran out of the room to get the bottle of vodka once again. Giuseppe smiled, walking back over to the table and opening the bottle, he dropped some of the liquid from the vial into the drink that he hadn't drunk from. "Don't tell him or I'm not going to miss my shot." He smiled at Derek, Gideon and Hotch who were not enjoying this at all. Derek wondered what had been in the vial but, he knew better then to ask. He knew that something worse would happen if he did ask. Spencer came back with the bottle of vodka in less then 3 minutes. Hotch smiled. He must have run all the way there and back; usually it took them a lot longer then that to get something from the break room. Giuseppe just smiled and took the bottle from his little brother. He practically finished what was left of the bottle into his coffee cup. He then gave it back to Spencer who just put it down. Giuseppe sat down at Hotch's usual place and put his feet on the table.

"Giuseppe. Do you want me to sit down?" Spencer asked timidly. He wanted to make sure that his brother was happy with him and the others on the team. If he wasn't, he shoots them without a single thought. Giuseppe smiled at his brother.

"No, you can stand behind me. Spencer," Spencer looked at him and his brother smiled. "You can have your coffee." Spencer hesitated before nodding and picking up the coffee cup. "So….How much do you guys know about Spencer?" Spencer stopped the coffee cup half way to his mouth. Hotch answered.

"Maybe as much as we want to know. If Spencer is your brother, then you both have other brothers." Giuseppe smiled.

"Very good. You've done your homework. Or have you? What's Spencer's real name?" Giuseppe asked with a bigger smile. Spencer looked at him. Derek looked at Gideon who looked back at him. Hotch just stared at Giuseppe. Spencer's real name wasn't Spencer? "You don't know what it is, do you?" Giuseppe asked, not at all surprised. He actually wondered if maybe Spencer had forgotten it himself. Giuseppe looked at Spencer and seen a look pass over his face that warned him that he did indeed know what his original name was. The name that his father used for him. Spencer had been the one that their mother had chosen, making him Spencer. His father on the other hand, didn't like the name Spencer as much as that. His father had always loved the name and that was probably where he had got it from.

"You've got us beat. What's his real name?" Derek asked, wondering if it was something like the rest of his brothers. Giuseppe smiled at his brother who finally took a sip of his coffee and he watched as he closed his eyes at the taste. Giuseppe chuckled.

"I don't think that Spencer would be to happy if I told you, it has been a while. Just keep it in mind that it may not be his birth name, but it's his rightful name." Derek couldn't help but frown, wondering what the point to this was. He was playing with them. And he enjoyed it. Giuseppe enjoyed having them all on a string. Spencer especially. He liked to string him along as well. It was almost as if the need control his brother surpassed anything else. And Spencer pretty much gave into him, just letting him have he control. Derek was worried about Spencer. He'd never say it out loud, but he was really worried about him. About what his own brother had put in his drink. He seemed to become more and more out of it as he continued to drink the 'flavored' coffee. Giuseppe seemed to think little about what was going on with his brother and more about what was going on with them. He was asking them questions that they answered as though it didn't matter. The hour was finally up, and Giuseppe was already done his coffee and Spencer just had another sip or two left in his.

"Finish up your coffee, Spencer. You hour's almost up." Spencer just nodded and he continued with his final sips. Giuseppe just smiled at him, not at all surprised that he was doing as he was told. That was how Spencer had always been- good at following orders. As Spencer finished up his coffee, he felt lousy. His stomach was hurting and his vision was blurring. He stepped back, and held onto the wall as he felt himself losing his battle to stay conscience.

The last thing that he heard was his team calling out his name as he felt his brother's warm arms entour around him as he fell.

_Sorry once again for the wait. I seem to be saying that a lot often. I'm starting to dispese my teachers even more. I STILL Hate homework. _

_Love Ya!_

_LUCATONI!_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Derek shot straight up, out of his chair. He was furious with Giuseppe. And he was ready to let the entire world know it. This wasn't just some little thing- Spencer had been drugged and they all knew it. And it was infuriating. How had Spencer not seen the danger of drinking the coffee- just how much trust did he have in his brother? Did Spencer think that his brother had changed or had he grown up a trusting person? If so, what had happened. Derek shook himself. What mattered right now was here and now. He watched as Giuseppe caught Spencer before he fell down completely and gently lowered him to the floor. Spencer didn't move and it sent a wave of panic washing over him. What Giuseppe had done more then just drugged him? What if he had killed him for not making up his mind as soon as he should have? Then what? Then he heard Spencer groan and mutter something, almost like he was coming around again. Giuseppe patted his head and talked softly- in English but to soft to understand. Spencer seemed to have heard him though, going back to not moving.

"What did you put in his drink?" Derek asked infuriated. Giuseppe looked at him and smiled. Derek was even more infuriated- and Derek didn't want that smile. He had learned to hate it in the last hour and a bit. He was sick of that smile and if he hadn't tied there hands together after he had ordered them to sit down, he'd be wiping that smile off of his face. He _hated_ that smile. Giuseppe went back to looking at his brother, checking over briefly before checking his pulse. Derek wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HIS DRINK?" Derek roared at Giuseppe who's smile faded and was replaced by a look of complete anger. He came so that he was almost toe-to-toe with Derek and for the first time, Derek noticed that Giuseppe was actually taller then him.

"Mr. Morgan, sit down. You are in no position to fight against me, especially with your arms tied behind your back. Now, the only thing that you might gain from this show of bravado is Spencer's death. Is that what you want?" Giuseppe asked. Derek clenched his teeth before nodding his head no. Then Derek thought about. He snickered.

"You won't kill him. You didn't go through all this work to kill him." Derek challenged. Giuseppe smiled took out his gun and pointed it at Spencer.

"You have to the count of three to sit down, Mr. Morgan. After that, I shoot." For the first time since they had meet, Giuseppe sounded completely serious. Derek didn't move. "One." Giuseppe stated, getting his aim better- pointing it right towards Spencer's head. Derek didn't move and Giuseppe grinned. "Two" he stated, cocking his gun. Derek hesitated before sitting down. Giuseppe once again smiled, un-cocking his gun. He pulled it back towards him.

"You wanted to know what I put in his drink. I assure you, it is nothing highly dangerous that will kill him without a second thought. It is nothing like that. It's a simple concoction of my own It's a mixture of 4 different drugs, whose compounds I won't bore you with. It also contains highly concentrated ambient in it. Do you know what that is?" Giuseppe looked at them momentarily- not giving them enough time to answer before answering his own question. "It's a drug- not highly concentrated it is used for people with sleeping disorders. Spencer, is simply taking an forced nap. He will arise from this in a few hours." Giuseppe assured them, not really paying attention to the look of shook that passed over their faces. Derek was the first to recover.

"How long is a couple of hours?" Derek asked quietly, looking at his friend and willing him to awake. Giuseppe smiled again. Derek felt his stomach do a flip-flop. Something told him that that wasn't the only side-affect. Giuseppe shrugged.

"Knowing how well Spencer contemplates with drugs, I'd regularly say 3 or 4 hours. But, since I know that he doesn't contemplate to well with drugs..." he left it hanging, going into his pocket and they seen a different vial. This one was slightly bigger, and instead of a clear like liquid, it was deep red, almost like blood only more liquid like. Derek felt himself go cold.

"What's that?" Hotch asked, feeling the same feeling of dread as Derek had only moments before. Hotch was racking his brain, trying desperately to put this all together. There had to be a clue somewhere, this hadn't just started. This had been planned. They knew exactly what they wanted. The clue had to be somewhere in Spencer's past, but what? What happened in his past that would come to this? Another look at Spencer made him wonder if maybe they had been interrupted. His attention was back on Giuseppe as soon as he heard him chuckle.

"This? This is also a drug. I made this one a few years ago. It will keep him out of it for another few hours. And, this way he'll be completely unaware of the world around him,. It's quite ingenues." Giuseppe said with a smile. He went back to Spencer. "Say good-bye to Spencer, this is probably the last time that you're going to see him. At least, the last time that you're going to see him like this." He smiled again before forcing the boy's mouth open. He opened the vial and Gideon felt a sudden urge to stop him, he had too do something.

"Is that where he get's his genius from?" he asked quickly. Giuseppe stopped half-way through tipping the vial to his mouth. His hand seemed to shake slightly.

"What do you mean?" Giuseppe asked, suddenly turning his full attention back towards them. Gideon smiled. Maybe he could gain the upper hand.

"Your father. You consider him genius. And maybe he is, but he's not as smart as Spencer is he? He never was. He never will be. He likes complete control. That's where all those bruises that are up and down your arms are from. He likes it when you submit to him. And the best way for him to feel the power is to beat you. Isn't that right Giuseppe? I s that what you really want your brother to go through, do you want your father to make him submit like he made you?" Gideon profiled him. Giuseppe stopped, looking at the floor. He pulled his sleeves down, proving Gideon right. His father did beat him. But that meant that he would beat Spencer too if he got back. Gideon frowned, hoping to be able to protect him form that fate. That's when Giuseppe brought his head up to meet them. His eyes burned with furry.

"That's a great guess." he said, before dipping the entire contents of the vial down Spencer's throat.

Gideon felt a feeling he usually didn't feel. The feeling of failure.

He had failed and forced Giuseppe to do the exact thing that he had tried to prevent.

_YEAH! Another chapter and it hasn't taken me almost a week. It's a miracle!_

_Still hate homework, and yes I know that that message is often repeated. But that doesn't matter, 'cause it's the truth. Well, Criminal Minds is on tonight and I AM HYPED!_

_CAN' T WAIT! LOVE CRIMINAL MINDS!_

_LOVE _

_LUCATONI_

_P.S. Thanks for the continous support, really appreciate it!_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Giuseppe knew that they hadn't expected them to actually do what he had done. He was surprised at just how close Gideon had been to the truth- he DID think that his father was a genius and that was probably where Spencer had got it from. There was no doubt in his mind that Spencer was the smartest of them all, and even his father had been surpassed by the boy. That was probably why his father needed the boy so much. And he had completed the mission given to him- well almost given it too him. All he had to do now was actually get out of here with Spencer without getting caught by these men. He rubbed his arm. Ever since Gideon had mentioned it, it was almost like the bruises had become new all over again. They hurt, but not much. Not like when they had been first delivered. He winced. Again, Agent Gideon had been right. His father enjoyed the power that he got when he hit them. Usually it wasn't too hard- or maybe they had just gotten used to it. His father had been doing it enough since they had been young. And maybe that was what was awaiting Spencer. But he couldn't just disappear off the face of the earth. He knew that his brother would get punished even more for disappearing suddenly. _His brother. _He looked over at Spencer- having gotten lost in his own thoughts. The boy lay, drugged on the floor. He looked so young. Too young to be involved in this. He had been too young when his father had first involved him and he was still too young. He had straightened his life out and suddenly his father's shadow was back. He had a future ahead of him. And his father had to screw it up! WHY COULDN'T HE LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE!

Derek was furious with most of the world. Giuseppe had actually drugged the boy. He as exactly that- a boy. He wasn't supposed to be in situations like this. Then his thoughts caught up with him. What if it was more than just a sleeping drug? What is it was something else? Something deadly. Spencer hadn't moved, but it was pretty obvious that he had actually drank it. It had gone down his throat and he seemed even more out fo it. At least before he had moved and groaned every once in a while. He had been watching him- willing him to move for the last 10 minutes and he hadn't moved yet. And it was getting too him.

Giuseppe frowned. He took a look at his watch and froze. He was supposed to be home over 2 hours ago. He had taken too long, and now he was going to get it. They had leave _now._ He looked over at his...prisoners. They looked almost like they were debating among themselves. Debating on what they weren't sure but he knew that they were going to try something.

Hotch was sick of not doing anything. He wasn't going to sit here like a prize pumpkin and let him get away with Spencer. It wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever. He needed Gideon's help, and possibly Derek's but by the look on Giuseppe's face, they had too act now. They didn't have time to actually mess around. He looked like he was getting ready to leave. He stared at Gideon, hoping that he would turn and look at him. Maybe Gideon sensed that something was going on, or maybe he had the same idea but he turned towards Hotch and caught his eye. He smiled. He was felling the same way. They needed to do something- and they needed to do that something right now. Gideon looked at Hotch with pleading eyes, pleading with him that he had a plan. Hotch did. And they needed Derek's help to put it into motion.

Getting Derek to look there way was probably harder then it was going to be to get Giuseppe to dance the jig and jump off the building. It was about that likely too. He finally looked there way and knew that something was going on. He tried to figure out what it was that they were going to do. Hotch motioned his eyes towards his pant leg. Derek got the hint almost immediately. Giuseppe spoke.

"I know that you carry a gun in your pant leg, Agent Hotchner. I am no idiot- I did my homework." Giuseppe said without even looking at them. Hotch's shoulders slumped. How could he have known? He didn't make it public knowledge. Giuseppe continued. "I've heard of you before this. I have a very close...friend that told me everything I wanted too know. He was more then willing to help me after he learned that I was an acquittance of my father's. Do you remember Clar Smith?" Hotch looked at him. It had been a while since he had heard that name. It was like a repetition of bad memories. Clar had been his ex-partner gone drug dealer. Clar was probably the only one that knew that he carried a gun there except for his new team. He groaned. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

Gideon knew who Giuseppe was talking about and that was when, for the first time he really noticed how well planned this had been. He knew that Hotch had tried to track down his ex-partner, with and without illegal help. And he hadn't been able to find him. He had looked for almost a year before moving it down in his list of priorities. They must have been planning this for a while. Too long for the entire scheme to go wrong. Giuseppe had probably planned it down all the way down to the type of haircut that he was going to have No, not him. His _father _had been the one that had planned it. Their father had planned the 'kidnaping' of Spencer from the FBI office- there was no way that this was some random 'ph there's Spencer, let's pick him up'. That was not the way that organized crime worked. And according to the guy's record. He was more then just a pawn in organized crime- he was the Kingpin. The head. He probably had illegal contacts all over the world- it wasn't just here. He probably had contacts back home in Italy that had been set up centuries ago. He had contacts in the FBI so that most of his file had been destroyed. Had Spencer done that? He had never really thought of Spencer as the type that would do something by someone who had deserted had told him to. The man had betrayed him- or had Spencer not seen it like that. He would have had he been in that position. He would have thought that the man was a son of a ...he pushed the thought back. This wasn't really helping Spencer. But, Gideon grinned at Hotch, he did have a plan. And if this worked, that would be fabulous.

The atmosphere had changed in the room. It went quickly from anger to hatred to fear to planning. Giuseppe could almost feel it. They were planning something. If he screwed this up, he had signed his own death certificate. His father did not like failure. He looked at Spencer again. He wondered momentarily if the drug would take it's full affect on him- if it was taking it's full affect. He knew what they didn't. He knew that when certain drugs that aren't supposed to be mixed are mixed it could have dangerous consequences. Such as period block outs. Amnesia, but determined amnesia. _Planed_ amnesia. He knew what Spencer was going to forget and what Spencer was going to remember. Because he had made this...amnesia in a bottle. And he knew that it would make him forget 3 months for every 5 drips. He had measured and calculated, and then he had measured and calculated some more. He knew that with the amount that he had been given, he would forget the last 12 years of his life. This way, he wouldn't be all that sure what exactly was going on, and he would take there father's word for it. He was still listening to his father 12 years ago. He wouldn't remember anything that had to do with his personal life. He'd know anything and in Spencer's case, practically everything academic, but he'd forget friends and there faces. He'd remember everything before that period- like his loyalty to his father, but he wouldn't remember anything to do with the FBI. Which was great. It was going to be a lot easier to change his view now that he didn't completely remember his past. The other good thing about this drug, is he would remember all the cases, but not from the 1rst person. He's remember everything except what he'd really want to remember. He looked over at the men on his team. What _they_ would really want him to remember as soon as they realized what exactly he had done. What exactly his father had done. Had planned to do. He smiled. And he couldn't say that he disagreed with it. It was a lot easier this way. Maybe to easy. He sighed. He better get going. He was already really late. He walked over to Spencer and checked him over for the last time. He picked the boy up in the way that you would carry a young child. He thought that the over-shoulder firemen hold was a little bit impersonal. He was his older brother after all. He noticed that the others looked at him curiously. He grinned widely.

Derek knew that the plan wasn't going to work. The minute that Hotch's shoulders had slumped, he had knew that it was almost hopeless. They weren't going to get him back. He was going to leave with his brother and never come back. As much as he hated this, he knew that it was the truth. And then he smiled. He WOULD get Spencer back if it was the last thing that he did. He would get him back. That's when he noticed Giuseppe picking up Spencer. He looked over curiously, wondering what exactly was going on. Maybe things would turn out in their favor. Then Giuseppe smiled. And his heart plummeted. He _hated_ that smile.

"In case you're wondering, we're leaving now." Giuseppe said. Hotch looked at him

"Leaving?" Hotch wondered out loud. Giuseppe sighed and if he had had a free hand, he probably would have put his hand on his head. And then he would have shook it. But he didn't have a free hand. He was too busy holding Spencer.

"Yes. Leaving. As in depart. As in no longer present. As is _both me and Spencer are going home."_

And with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_Hmmm. It's a thrusday. I'm going to be so bored tonight. Once again, I have enough homework to get burried in- I probably have more homework then the earth has dirt. But that's okay, because at last there's nothing good on tv tonight. Well, I guess CSI is okay. Then again..._

_Anywhoo, hoping to see you tommorow. Or the next day. And_

_IF I DON'T gET BACK TOO YOU GUYS, (AND YOU'RE A FELLOW CANADIAN) _

_HAPPY TURKEY DAY!_

_LOVE YA!_

_LUCATONI_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The phone rang. Toni smiled. He had wondered when he was going to get this phone call. He knew that Giuseppe liked adding a little bit of drama into all of his work. And that was exactly what he was probably doing- or had been doing. And now he called. A little bit late but he'd brush off the apologies, just liked he'd planned to. He wondered if he had gotten the drug into Spencer yet. Or if he was going to get the luck too do it. The phone rang again. He picked it up.

"Toni here. Go ahead Giuseppe." Toni could almost see the surprise that was more then likely on Giuseppe's face. And he wouldn't be surprised if he had taken a few steps back. He chuckled. He heard Giuseppe re-catch his breath. Toni waited- wondering- failure, or success?

"I got him, father. It was like a walk in the park. And he's all set." Giuseppe responded in that tone that reminded him so much of himself. Once again he smiled.

"Excellent. That's perfect. So you were able to..." Giuseppe cut him off.

"Yes, father. It's running through his system right now." Toni smiled.

"Where are you?"

"Right now, me and Spencer..."

"Spencer and I."

"Apologies. Spencer and I are in the car, on our way home. He's out of it in the back seat." Toni frowned.

"So you knocked him out?" He heard Giuseppe pause, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong.

"Yes, I did father. It was the best way to do it..." Giuseppe trailed off. Toni nodded.

"Good. At least you've got him. How far away are you?" Toni heard Giuseppe pause and wondered how far off he honestly was.

"We're about 3 hours from Matt's plane. So we'll be home in about..."

"13 and ½ hours." Toni responded.

"Yes. 13 and ½ hours."

"I expect you in 13 hours."

"But..." He hung up. He didn't want to listen to excuses and he didn't want to listen to whatever Giuseppe was going to say. Toni picked up the only family portrait without his old wife. Spencer looked so small. He was taller, and obviously older now. He wondered what kind of person he had turned into. He shrugged. He would find out soon enough. Soon enough. He was finally ready to get started. The plan that had waited so long was ready to get put into action. And now, it was finally going to happen.

Phase 1 was complete.

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Derek had heard the car pulling away. That's when he knew for sure that they weren't getting Spencer back as quickly as he would have liked. He playing with his bonds, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would come lose. He looked over at the others, hoping that they were working on there's too. It wasn't that simple.

Hotch felt defeated. Completely and utterly defeated. If the press got a hold of this they were going to have a field day. How could the FBI protect the rest of the world, if they couldn't even protect there own? Someone had waltzed into the FBI building in Quantico, held them at gunpoint, kidnapped and drugged an agent, and they didn't even have a positive ID. These seemed to be getting more and more hopeless. He wondered if maybe, there was any chance that he'd be able to find Spencer. No, that was wrong. He had no doubt that they would find Spencer alive, but what was he going to be like when they found him? Would they have broken him, turned him back? Or would he be so beat up that he wouldn't know the difference between the FBI and his father? That was what scared Hotch the most.

Gideon was feeling a surge of hatred. He hated Giuseppe- he had come in here like he owned the place and had forced Spencer to follow his every command. He hated it. He looked at Derek who also seemed to be in furry. But Hotch looked broken. And then suddenly, his face lit up. Gideon gave him a queer look. What was wrong with him?

Hotch had been staring into space, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to get out of here. He decided that the best way to make sure that Spencer came out okay was to find a way out now. That's when he seen it. It was lying well within his reach, right there. Spencer's phone. Spencer had had it in his pocket. How did it……. Spencer had put it there. It was the only thought that rang true in his head. Spencer had dropped the phone- that was why he had looked at the floor so much before going to get more flavoring. He had been trying to show them that it was there, to try and get them to get help. Now, he knew what he had to do. He tried to move the chair and was so glad that he had had the bureau invest in those rolly chairs that Spencer had asked for in a round-about sort of way. He was going to hug the boy for that as soon as he got him back. Finally he reached the phone. He instantly noticed the letter written on a little packet of sticky notes. He had thought that maybe someone was following him. So he had left a clue. Forget, hugging him. He was going to give the boy a raise, and hug him a thousand times. He looked over at the others, who were looking at him like he was crazy. Hotch just smiled.

Derek was getting a little freaked out. Hotch had or was cracked or something. This wasn't right. He was smiling like a fool and rolling over to…..That's when he noticed the phone on the floor. He knew instantly that it was Spencer's and he smiled too. He willed for Hotch to get it, so when he was actually able to pick it up…..Derek felt like jumping for joy.

Hotch picked up the phone. Who to call? Who to call? He knew exactly who to call and he hoped, that they wouldn't mind untying them.

"Pizza's here!" yelled Garcia as Elle just as Elle answered the phone. Her cell phone had been ringing like mad for the past 5 minutes. She hadn't been able to find it, and he was finally able to get it.

"Greenway here." She answered. She could almost sense the relief in his voice. Derek was yelling in the background as she heard Hotch answer.

"ELLE! You've got to come back to the office." Elle was puzzled.

"Hotch, I can't. I told you earlier, I don't feel well. And it's late. Really late."

"No, Elle you don't understand. This isn't just some other case. I need you, and I need Garcia and I need J.J. And I need you all _now_." Something about the way Hotch said it made Elle feel uneasy.

"What's wrong, Hotch? Look, just explain it too me. What's wrong?"

"What is she mad? WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE WITH HER! WE NEED TO GET SPENCER BACK!"

"Derek? Hotch, tell me what's going on, and tell me now. What's Derek going on about? What's happened?" She heard Hotch sigh.

"Elle, please. I'll explain it when you come. I'd explain it now but, my hands are tied and it's hard to talk to the phone in my lap." Elle breath hitched.

"Something happened, didn't it? Something bad. What do you mean, your hands are tied?" That's when it clicked. "I'll be over right away."

"Finally, she gets it through her head." She heard Derek mutter. She smiled.

"I heard that." She hung up. Garcia and J.J. looked at her.

"So, who was that?" Garcia asked smiling. There faces fell as they noticed that Elle wasn't smiling. And she didn't look like she was about to start.

"We've got to get to the office. Something happened and they're not telling me what." J.J. paled and Garcia just looked at her. J.J. was the first to get over her initial shock.

"I'll get the keys."

"What happened to you guys?" Elle gasped when they finally got into the conference room. Someone had locked it from the inside.

"Long story. Can you untie us now?" Gideon asked. They girls just nodded, coming out of there shock to untie them.

"Thank you." Hotch said to Elle as she untied him.

"No problem." When they were finally got them all untied Elle asked the question. "What happened? Where's Spencer?" The boys froze, and it was Derek that finally said the words.

"He's gone. He took him with him." The girls just gaped at him.

"Who took him with them?" Garcia finally gasped. Derek looked at Gideon who looked at Hotch. Hotch coughed at looked at him.

"It was his brother. And he's taking him home."

_A thousand apologies for the long wait and for confusing the lot of you with changing from 'complete' to 'in-progress' WAY to often. It was totally my fault. I WAS going to leave it and add a P2, but it didn't make sense. Only I didn't change it back. A thousand pardons. Anyhoo, still eating turkey from turkey day._

_I'M SICK OF TURKEY!_

_Lot's of love, see ya soon!_

_LUCATONI_

_P.S. MINNIONS! _


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Giuseppe drove as fast as he dared. He was making very good time, all things considering. He estimated that in about 10 minutes, he'd be home and he might actually be early. He'd forgotten to take the time change into affect and that was why it was supposed to take so much longer. He was going just 5 miles over the sped limit, he'd didn't want to get caught by a police officer for going to fast. That was the last thing that he needed right now. All he had left to do for this job was get home, and that was what he was going to do.

Matt's plane had been just about ready to take off the minute that he had driven into the airfield. He had been surprised when Matt was the one who had come out to tell them. He hadn't thought that Matt would be the one driving. In the end, it turned out that he was right- Matt wasn't the one flying the plane but he was coming home with them. Matt had made sure that they were on their way and in the air in less then 3 minutes. And then, he had obsessed himself over Spencer. Not that Giuseppe hadn't done the same thing. They hadn't seen in the boy for quite a while. Too long for their liking in all reality. Even if the boy had been a bit of a know-it-all pain in the neck. They had checked him over, made sure that if he happened to wake up he would be comfortable, and then checked him over again. And again. A few times he moved and groaned- gave them hope that maybe he was waking up from the drug induced slumber. No such luck.

Sooner then they thought, they reached the ground. They had made very good time. Now they had to make sure that they didn't waste it on whatever it was that they were doing. That would bring about their death- for that, both Mat and Giuseppe were certain. Matt had insisted on being the one to take Spencer into the car, and then he had sat in the backseat. He wanted to be the one with him when he woke up. That's where he was now, quietly talking to him in Italian to try and wake him up. So far as Giuseppe knew, it wasn't working to well. Suddenly, almost out of the blue, Matt yelled at him.

"STOP THE CAR!" Matt hollered. Surprised, Giuseppe slammed on the brakes and swerved to the other side of the road. The moment that he was able to think rationally, he wondered what in god's name had made Matt cry out like that. He turned around in his chair to see his brothers in the back seat. Matt had put Spencer's head in his lap and as far as Giuseppe could see, he didn't know what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Giu asked concerned. Matt looked at him like he had a third head before answering in a voice that made Giu feel stupid. Matt eyes were boring into his own and Giu seen happiness and surprise like no other.

"He's waking up." Matt said quietly. Giu opened his eyes wide, surprised and he devoted his entire attention to his little brother, willing him to prove Matt right, to show them both that he was indeed waking up. That's when he seen him move and mumble something. Matt and Giu leaned in to try and hear what he was saying but only Matt heard. And Matt's face was lit with a gigantic smile.

"What did he say?" Giu asked quickly, once again looking over at his brothers before momentarily looking out the window to check for any cops. Matt looked at him and smirked before coughing, bringing Giu's attention back to him.

"It worked. Your concoction." Matt breathed in silent amazement. "It actually worked!" Giu looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know? What did he say? Matt, you have to tell me!" Giu begged with his older brother who had set his face into a firm smirk. Giu begged some more, making Matt chuckle. When Matt chuckled, Giu was filled with hope. He didn't do that very often.

"He fell right back into his mother tongue." Matt said simply enough. Giu's eyes went wide again. He held his breath. Was it possible? Was there really any way that it could've worked? He raised his eyebrows at Matt who just smiled and nodded.

"You mean to tell me, that little brother fell back into Italian?!?" Matt just nodded. If Giu had been anywhere else, he would've jumped for joy. But he wasn't anywhere else. He was here.

That's when Spencer suddenly opened his eyes and yawned. He moved slightly, as if he wanted to shake off some of the sleep that was still in his before yawning yet again. His brother's froze. Had the concoction really worked? Had all the planning been for nothing, or were things looking up for the Antonelli's once again? Spencer rubbed his eyes, once again trying to get rid of the sleep that was left there. Matt couldn't help it. He pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. That's when his brother seemed to really notice for the first time that there was someone other then him there. He froze for a moment but relaxed just as quickly. A puzzled look passed over his face, making Matt feel a little bit uneasy. Then suddenly, his face lit into a giant grin, giving Matt hope once again and making Giu's spirit's soar.

"Hi Matt!" he proclaimed to his older brother who just smiled at him. Both Giu and Matt felt relief wash over them as he continued to smile. He looked over at Giuseppe and Giu knew that this was the true test. Did he remember him holding the gun to his head? Giu got his answer when Spencer's smile didn't even waver.

"Hey Luca." Giu said, leaning over and ruffling his brother's hair. He froze suddenly when he noticed exactly what he had called him. The name that his father had given him. Spencer might have been his public name but he hardly ever called him Spencer. Their father had hated the name. So he had called him Luca. And because what their father said was law, they had called him Luca too. To his surprise, the boy didn't even seem to notice. Taking in his name like he had been called that every day since the day that he was born. Giu ruffled his brother's hair again and he felt his little lean into the touch. That more then anything else told Giuseppe that the drug had indeed worked.

"Hey yourself, Giu." Luca responded. Then he suddenly frowned. "Matt?" Luca asked. Matt and Giu shared a look that told the other that they were both feeling the same thing- fear. Giu gulped.

"Yes Luca?" Matt answered him quietly, wondering what was wrong exactly. What his little brother wanted. Luca's eyes dropped to the floor before coming up to meet Matt's own. They were filled with fear and Matt wondered what could fill him with so much fear. "What is it, buddy?"

"I can't remember the last……" he counted on his fingers looking up at Matt, "15 years. Matt what's wrong with me?" Giu almost breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid, so afraid that it might not have worked. Now he knew that it had. And so he could stop worrying about it.

"Luca it's okay. We wondered if there would be any lasting side effects." Matt said, pretending to be worried and concerned at the same time. His father had made up a story to tell his son so that the events were the same. His father knew that after he was told the events, the brain would take these story's and store them as memories. He smiled at the boy who sat up in the seat beside him and leaned against the door. He had an obvious question on his face, wondering what it was that had happened. Matt was soon proved right.

"Lasting effects from what? What happened?" Luca asked curiously. His brothers smiled at him. This was way too easy. He wasn't trying to fight them off, he trusted them completely. Like he would've if their mother had never taken him away. Trusting, yet none comprehending eyes were looking at them. And it momentarily made them both feel guilty about what was going to happen next.

"Lasting effects from the car crash, buddy." Giu comforted, smiling at his little brother's puzzled face.

"What happened?" Luca asked, pulling away from the door and once again leaning on Matt and letting Matt's arms entour around him in a hug. How Matt had missed his little brother. He hesitated, but only for a moment before he began his tale.

"A few years ago, when you were 9, when you were living with Mom and your step-father."

"Step-father? I've got a Step-father?" Luca questioned, cutting Matt off. Matt looked at him and he instantly fell quiet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. Yes, you've got a step-father. Anyways, as I was saying you were 9 when Mom passed away. She was killed in a car crash. Luckily, you weren't with her at the time. Your step-father decided that we were capable of watching out for you most of the time, but you spent a weekend with him every other weekend. That's why you're with us instead of Mom."

"Mom passed away?" Luca asked suddenly. He seemed shocked, surprised and sad at the same time. For the second time since he'd woken up, they both felt bad about lying to him. He didn't deserve this. He was only a kid. Suddenly he shrugged. "I guess if it was that long ago, then it's an old pain." He said quietly. If you were to look into his eyes you would see the pain that he was honestly trying to hide, but he wasn't having much luck. However, his determination is admirable. "What happened next?" he asked, pushing back the fake memory into the corner of his mind. Matt looked at Giu who coughed before continuing. They both felt like maybe they shouldn't have told him that particular lie right now.

"Pa was able to get instructions to us from the jail. So it really didn't matter that he wasn't here. It was almost exactly the same as before he was caught. You've grown up a lot, and on many occasions, you've proved your genius to us. Pa used to say when you were small that you were genius and when you finished high school at the top of your class 10 days before your 12th birthday, I guess that just put the icing on the cake. "

"Really?" Luca asked surprised. Giu and Matt couldn't help but laugh at their little brother who turned a shade of red and took on a goofy grin. He waited until they were done with their laughing. "Please do continue." Giu laughed. Their brother was still quite the character.

"You started officially working with us when you were 13. You were in an undercover operation when your car backfired, sending you and Carlos into heavenly black oblivion. Only difference is, he woke up almost right after the crash. When he couldn't wake you, he panicked and took you to our step-father who got in contact with us to come help with you. That's where we've spent a lot of the last few weeks, little brother. The car crash was almost a month ago. We thought you might never wake up. That's why we were so surprised when you woke up on us almost out of the blue." Matt finished. He could almost see Luca calculating and storing the entire story into long-term memory. Luca gave him a looking over.

"So Carlos and everyone else is alright?" Luca asked quietly. Matt just nodded. Something wasn't right. He had another question or something. The Luca that he knew was not quiet very often. He was soon proved right. "Who's my step-father?" Matt racked his brain for the Casino Owner who had been married to his mother, once upon a time. Finally the name popped into his head at almost the exact same moment as it popped into Giu's. In unison, they said the name.

"Laurant St. Antonine." Luca's eyes became big, almost like he didn't quite believe what he was hearing. They raised their eyebrows in question. Luca finally came out of his temporary paralyzes.

"_The _Laurant St. Antonine?" Luca asked in absolute shock. Giu and Matt looked at each other. Had they said something wrong? Laurant St. Antonine was like a 2nd father to all of them. He was actually their father's 4th cousin or something like that- which was probably the only reason he approved of them spending any kind of time with him. And he had really been married to their mother after Luca had left for university and before you was deemed a schizophrenic. Uncle Laurant as they called him, knew the story that they were giving to the kid was fake. He knew it, and he agreed with it. Like most of the criminal family, all they wanted was to get 'the genius kid back'.

"Yeah, Laurant St. Antonine. He owns the casino…." Matt started but was surprisingly cut off by his little brother.

"'Flamboyant' in Las Vegas. I know. He used to be a very famous gambler. Apparently he's got some gamblers on his own payroll now-a-days. Did you know that the best gamblers in the world are actually fabulous mathematicians? That and they have an exceptional amount of luck." Luca said all in one breath. He stopped to catch his breath before looking straight at them. "And he's our step-father?" They just nodded their head's in agreement.

Suddenly, Matt's phone rang. He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to have a vague idea who it was that was phoning him. He looked at his watch and almost gasped at the time. They had taken a long time to talk with their little brother. They had been a good 45 minutes ahead of schedule and now they were behind by almost an hour. He gulped and picked up his cell phone. The first thing he noticed was just how angry his father was.

"Matt, where the _hell_ are you?" his father asked. And then he started ranting. Matt took the phone away from his ear and handed it to Luca who gave him a puzzled look.

"It's for you." Was the only answer he got. Luca lifted the phone to his ear just in time to hear his father.

"WELL?!?" his father asked furiously. Luca was sure of the identity but asked anyways.

"Pa?" he asked. The rant stopped dead cold in mid-sentence. Luca heard his father catch his breath.

"Luca?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni had been furiously pacing, even though his son Napoleon was trying very hard to calm him down. But he was in no mood to calm down, and he didn't want to listen to reason. When Napoleon had yelled at him to chill, that had been the last straw and Toni had sent the furious young man on his way. HE couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Matt and Giu were going to take his youngest further away from him. As they passed the deadline he got more worried then furious. And then the furry came back to equal out the two. Then it hit him. Matt had his cell phone on him. All he had to do was call him. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. He waited. He didn't have to wait long. Matt picked it upon the 3rd ring. He didn't give him a chance to explain.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" he started and then he ranted. And he ranted. And he ranted some more. When he didn't get a response the minute that he took a breath he questioned Matt. "WELL?!?!" Then, he heard a voice calling a name that he never thought he'd hear again.

"Pa?" asked a timid little voice. His breath hitched. Could it be Luca? Had the drug worked? If it had that meant that they were coming home. That he _was_ coming home. He savored the sound of his son's voice. God, how he'd missed that sound.

"Luca?" he asked wondering how he'd managed to miss his son's life. He could almost hear his son smile.

"Yup, it's me Pa." he heard Luca say. He smiled.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear your voice again. You don't know how happy it makes me. You really don't." he heard his son giggle happily and felt his heart soar. "Are you boys on your way home?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're on our way home. I just woke up. Sorry, Pa." his son's voice filled with a bit of sorrow and he felt his own heart drop and he felt sorry for his son.

"No, no that's okay. Don't worry about it sweetheart. Just make sure you're home for dinner. We're having your favourite."

"Alright. We should be home soon. See you then, Pa." Luca responded to Toni's great joy.

"See you soon Luca. " He almost hung up the phone. But then he showed a sign of the little compassion left in his heart. "I love you Luca."

"I love you too, Pa." And with that his son hung up the phone. He wondered momentarily if maybe he should be angry with his son. Usually it was him that ended things. He let it go. Phase 1 was really and truly complete. His son was coming home. And no-one was going to stop him. No-one. His son was coming home to stay.

Making everything right in the world.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Toni smiled. He couldn't help but wonder if Spencer's teammates were worried about him. And the wonder was slowly consuming him. He knew exactly what to do. He smiled evilly. And he picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls froze. Elle was the first one to speak.

"Reid's got a brother?" The boys just nodded, letting Garcia take the lead. She walked quickly to her room. When she got there, she sat down and they crowded around her.

"Spencer Reid, right?"

"No, Spencer Antonelli." Derek corrected quickly. Garcia looked a them as if they were crazy. "What?"

"I used to work with Spencer Antonelli. He was a great guy." She said quietly. She typed it in anyways. "Okay, Spencer Antonelli was in the obituary 16 years ago. Would've been 29." Derek looked at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"So the youngest Antonelli is dead?" Gideon asked.

"Then where the hell is Spencer from?" Derek asked furiously.

"If you'll let me get a word in…." Garcia said. They looked at her and waited. "Thank you. I told you, I used to work with Spencer. I used to hack computers with him for his father. He had a younger brother that they kept quiet."

"You're telling me that there were 8 Antonelli children?" Gideon asked in surprise. Looking at Hotch who shrugged.

"Good an informant as any." Derek muttered. "Well what's his name and is he on the database?" Garcia typed it in and spoke out loud.

"His name was Luca Antonelli. He was an angel. A real angel. Spencer was 9 when I first worked with him 20 years ago. He passed away at 13. It was 15 years ago that his father went to jail. Luca was 3- that makes him 19 now." She turned to face them. "Luca was a very sweet child he had beautiful golden locks, but his bastard of a father made him dye his hair black. His father liked the colour black more. Luca was brought up to be like his father. It was the only life the poor boy knew. His father was a control freak- need to control his entire life. Luca didn't even notice. He was such a cute little boy. But Luca never did anything good enough for him. But, god did he try to be. He was a genius and he was a brilliant shot with a gun. He knew 7 different languages, and that was only when he was 4. I don't know what he knows now." She seemed to ponder a few minutes. "Spencer tried to run away once. He took Luca with him. Didn't want his little brother to end up like him. Toni caught them. He blamed Luca for it. He made sure that they never did it again. And Luca never did."

"What happened to him?" Hotch asked, like the rest of them wondering what had happened. He noticed the tears in her eyes as she paused before going on.

"He was 3 years old." She whispered. "He was still a baby. His father was so cold. So un-caring. He didn't know that he was a genius yet. Spencer tried to make him hide it. His father took a burning hot branding iron with his initials on it. And he burnt the letters into his arm. An A and a T. They were entwined together, majestic and beautiful. But he wasn't done yet. He beat him half to death with a bull-whip. God, I'll never forget his terrified pleas with his father to stop. He begged him. Offered him the world. Offer him anything he wanted. That's when Toni discovered that he was a genius. And he really didn't care until the next morning. Luca apologized for every mistake he ever made, and some that he didn't. When his father was finally done, he crawled to his father and kissed his ring before completely passing out. Most of the boys weren't home at the time. But the ones that were there had to be held back. They were absolutely furious with there father. Spencer was the first one they let go. I didn't see Luca for another month, and even then he had so many problems. And the scars never left. Luca was quite the boy." Her hand went to a necklace around her neck and she fingered the object on it. "He gave this to me. Promised me he'd find a way out. Stay out of trouble. Stay away from his father. I guess he went back- willingly or not." She looked at them. "Do you really think that Luca is actually Spencer Reid?" Hotch just shook his head.

"No. I don't think that Luca is actually Spencer Reid. I KNOW that Spencer Reid is actually Luca." They looked at him.

"And, how exactly do you know this?" Derek asked. Hotch smiled grimly.

"I did Reid's physical, remember? He has a mark burned into his arm. I wasn't sure what it was, but now that you say T and A that's exactly what it is. He wouldn't tell me what exactly it was. Said it was just a part of him. Part of his past. Part of a past he didn't want to remember. I let it go."

"You guys are talking about Reid like he's already dead." Derek said threw gritted teeth. Garcia shook her head.

"Don't you get it? Spencer Reid never existed. Luca created him for the sake of creating him. To hide behind a false name. Luca was always an actor. Now before you say it Derek," she pointed at him "I'm not saying that he was playing us. If I know Luca the way that I think I know Luca, he'd never do anything like that. He was really trying to move on with his life. Then this. Everything he worked so hard to hide- to protect and it's suddenly back out in the open. He must be devastated."

"Well, what's it say on the database?" Gideon asked. Garcia just looked at him.

"Luca's not on the database. Remember? You didn't even know that he existed a few moments ago. But, I do know his father's old address." She said, writing it down on a piece of paper. Derek grabbed it. He looked at her.

"This is in Las Vegas, Nevada. That'll take at least a few hours to get too. And we don't even know for sure this is where Reid is. This is a waste of time!"

Suddenly, a short agent was in the room. "Agent Hotchner? There's a telephone call for you. He said you'd want to put it on conference call."

"Who is it?" Hotch asked. He really didn't fell like doing anything like that right now. He felt lost in all reality. And he was scared and worried for Reid.

"He calls himself…you're going to want to take this call." Hotch frowned.

"So who is it?" Hotch asked getting angry quickly.

"He says he's Toni Antonelli."

They all froze.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Put it on conference call." Hotch said after getting over his initial shock. The agent nodded and quickly got out of the room. They waited patiently for the phone to come on and to meet this wonderful 'Toni'. The man whose fault it was that there youngest was still probably half-asleep, where ever he was. Suddenly the phone came on with a click.

"Agent Hotchner, I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting you. Believe me, the pleasure's all yours." A cold voice started. Derek shivered. He'd bet his life that that was the same voice that talked to Reid not to long ago. And he didn't like the cold happiness in his voice. Not exactly. It made him wonder why.

"No, I don't believe that we have."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your co-boss, Gideon. Jason, so soon is it that you forget me? You've met Luca. Remember the little boy I was playing with outside when you and your department came to arrest me for robbing that bank that I was never in?" Suddenly, it hit Gideon like a train. He had met him before. He hadn't even thought about it.

"You mean that boy…he was your son?" he asked in surprise. There was a dark laugh on the other end of the line.

"Who did you think he was? My nephew? Please. He was my youngest son. For such a high-reputed profiler, you seem to be lacking in the brains department. Do you remember that day? Have you ever told anyone about it? Or did you store it as another 'job' compartment and forget all about it?" Toni paused. "Well?"

"I remember." Gideon said shortly. He had thought about the boy almost every day. Could never get him out of his head.

"Oh, you do? That gives me such a delight. I thought that after almost 15 years you wouldn't care about something as trivial as a criminal's son. If you can remember so clearly… Why don't you share it with the rest of us?" Gideon closed his eyes. He didn't really want to. But he knew that he had to. It was time that his teammates knew some more about him. And so he started his tale………

_The wind had been blowing like crazy and it made everyone on his team momentarily wonder if maybe they had the wrong guy. By the looks of the mansion that he lived in, it looked to all of them as if it's owner was the richest man in the US. And so now they were here to arrest him? The police officers in the bank could've made a mistake, or maybe if it was him he had a special key so that he could get in and out at will. There had been no sign of forced entry, so it was a possibility._

_Still, orders were orders. No matter how stupid they sounded there had to be some kind of reason behind it. They glanced over at Gideon, wondering what exactly there next move was. Gideon was deep in thought. According to the sheet, the man that they had come to arrest was still there, but that didn't mean that it was true. It just meant that that was what was thought to be true. He looked at the sheet again. This guy had only a juvi record- and even then, he had been proved innocent, even though it was never taken off of his rap sheet. It really didn't fit the profile of the guy that they were going after. He was a devoted family man, not once in there years of marriage had he cheated on his wife. Together the couple had had 7 children, though one was already dead. All of the children were older- at least 13. It was a reassuring and a dangerous factor. That meant that they would not be scared by gun play. But that also meant they might be old enough to defend there father if it came down to it. He paused. Finally he had a plan of action. They had a lot of ground to cover and not many men to cover it with. _

"_Here's what we're going to do. I want ¾ of you to go into and search the entire house. Anyone who' s inside, I want them out here by the time I get back. The rest of you are going to search the ground with me. Let's go." The men paused for a moment. Gideon waited and then they started on their way. He checked his gun and prepared to search the grounds. He paused himself before going into the estate. _

"_Agent Gideon?" came a voice over the radio, a little while later. _

"_Yes?" _

"_There's a man outside near the orchards with a little boy with him. He might be our un-sub." Gideon took a quick look at the map. He was only a few feet off of them. _

"_Thank you, Agent."_

"_Your welcome, sir." Gideon stalked towards his prey. Soon he was close enough to hear a boy's giggle. That worried him. Would the man use the boy as a shield? Or would the boy be to scared to let go of the man? This was an unwanted factor. He took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the row of trees. That was the first time that he really saw the 2 of them and it made his heart almost stop beating. A cute little boy, maybe 3 or 4, not much older then that was lying on the lap of an older man. The un-sub. Mr. Toni Antonelli. Mr. Antonelli was talking to the boy, telling him stories in another language. Italian, Gideon guessed. He tried to understand but he only understood a few words, and even then he still wasn't quite sure if he had heard right. Taking a guess, if he would've been asked he would've almost guaranteed that Mr. Antonelli was reading a Greek myth to him. And the boy was there completely spell-bound. He boy said the 'ohs and the ahs' in all the right places and Mr. Antonelli seemed quite pleased by that fact. When the story ended, the boy asked him some questions and Gideon heard the boy's voice for the first time. It wasn't low, but it wasn't high pitched either. He was highly animated, and he soon was playing pretend running around. Gideon noticed that he might've waited to long. He took a deep breath._

"_Mr. Antonelli?" both the boy and the man looked up. The boy stopped running around and he ran instead into the older man's arms. The man put his arms around the boy as if to shield him from view. The man nodded the moment that he knew the boy was safe. _

"_I am Mr. Antonelli. May I ask what the problem is? Why have you invaded my home on such a nice summer's day? Why have you scared my child- my boy?" the man asked softly. Gideon cleared his throat. _

"_I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, sir. Hopefully you'll be able to answer my questions and we can leave you and your," he paused looking at the boy, not really believing him to be an Antonelli "family." The man sighed and he carefully got up, trying not to upset the boy any more then he already had. The boy just held Mr. Antonelli closer. Mr. Antonelli gave a small smile and a shrug. _

"_What can I say? My youngest is quite attached to me." Together, Gideon led his way outside of the gates. There were others waiting there. _

"_Sir, did you find our un-sub?" asked one of the newer agents. Gideon stared him down and was about to say no when one of the other boys, an older one talked quickly to his father._

"_They came looking for you Pa. I don't know what for, but it was the first thing they asked me after they shoved a gun in my face." The boy paused looking at the trembling bundle in his father's hand. "Is he alright Pa?" His father looked down at the bundle in his own arms and talked softly in Italian once again. The trembling almost stopped._

"_Other then being scared in the very place I promised him he'd be safe, he'll be alright. And if they came looking for me, that means that they are going to arrest me. Matt," he said looking at the boy that just spoke "take care of your brother for me." He passed the bundle to his son and stuck out his hands. He sighed. "Shall we get this over with?" Gideon watched the boy being passed off to the other son. The boy held close to the older boy and the older boy just kissed his forehead and rocked him slightly. The boy was still trembling. The fatherly instinct took in._

"_Is he alright? He's still trembling." Gideon asked, pointing slightly towards the boy. The boy named Matt looked down and frowned. He held the boy with one hand as he put the back of his hand against the boys head. His frown deepened. He looked up at his father._

"_His fever's back, Pa." Mr. Antonelli swore. Gideon looked at him with a question on his face. Mr. Antonelli calmed himself down. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm a little worried. My youngest son just beat pneumonia. And he's not over the hill yet. I thought that he was just scared. Apparently it's more then that." The worry was obviously etched all over his face. He turned directly towards Gideon. "Are my sons free to go, or are you going to blame something upon them as well?" Gideon shook his head no. _

"_I'm sorry, but it's against protocol to let them go." The man looked down and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he looked up with hope in his eyes. _

"_Can my eldest son take my youngest son to the family doctor, please? One of your men or a few of your men can even drive him there if you want. Please? Please?" Gideon had just nodded. _

"_Two of my men will take your 2 sons to the doctor."_

"_Thank you. Thank you!"_

Gideon finished. There was another laugh.

"I was really telling the truth. My youngest had indeed just gotten over pneumonia." The cold voice said. Gideon paused.

"Then why were you and him outside? If he had just gotten better then wouldn't you want to keep him inside?" For the first time, there was a painful pause.

"He loved playing outside as a boy. Either I or one of his brothers would take him outside near the orchards or in the back and we'd tell him stories and playing with him. For the, almost, month that he was sick that was the only thing that he wanted to do. To go outside and play. So as soon as I had the 'he's almost perfect again' I took him outside. Only problem was that he was still sick." The voice wasn't filled with the pride or hatred like before but with worry.

"What happened?" Gideon asked.

"He got better. It took almost 3 weeks, but after that he was okay. Matt took him home. But I didn't see him again until he was 6. He wasn't aloud to come to my trial because of how young he was." The anger was back in his voice. "I haven't seen him since. And now he's back. And he's not going back to you." He paused slightly.

"Not now. Not ever."

"I'll be in touch."

The phone hung up with a resounding click.

_Sorry for the wait. I love you all for waiting. Sorry again. Hopefully, a much shorter wait from now on……if there is any wait at all. And just to tell ya, Reid, I'll be explaining that little bit of creative genius in my next chapter._

_See y'all soon._

_LUCATONI_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Matt and Giuseppe weren't used to having a little brother. It had been so long since the last time that they had seen either Spencer or Luca that it honestly made them question what was wrong with them. When Luca hung up on their father, Matt was sure that he was going to have a heart attack. No one hangs up on their father. No one. But, with any luck, the happiness of having Luca home would replace his anger and he'd forget all about the incident. They could hope. Luca was quiet the rest of the ride to their house. It made an awkward silence, really. Matt and Giuseppe stole a glance at Luca every once in a while and it made Luca a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to such attention. They were driving down the highway when Matt broke the silence.

"So, how do you feel, Luca?" Luca looked at him.

"I'm fine. I just had a question." He looked at the floor, obviously uncertain if it was going to be answered or not. Matt nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Why am I called Luca? I mean, Mom used to call me Spencer all the time and that's not even the English version of Luca- the English version is Lucas. So, why did she call me Spencer? And why am I actually called Luca?" Matt looked at Giuseppe who laughed.

"Is that why you've been so quiet? You've been pondering about how your name came to be? I can tell you if you want." He looked in the review mirror to see Luca nodding his head. "Do you remember your elder brother Spencer?" Again, Luca nodded. "Mom was convinced that Pa had actually changed his name to something else. I'm not sure what, but something else. Pa never changed his name. So when you were born, she tried to name you Spencer, like your older brother. Pa didn't like the idea of having 2 Spencer's in the family so he called you Luca. Unfortunately, for you, Spencer was the name that was on your birth certificate. That's why Mom used to call you Spencer and Pa called you Luca. You were there last child- our youngest brother and it was quite the fight. Mom never gave in to Pa and Pa never gave into Mom. So I guess if you wanted we could always call you Spencer-Luca." Giuseppe said with another smile. He seen Luca's eye go big and he shook his head.

"No thank you, I am quite content with Luca, actually. I was just wondering." He said with a sly smile. Matt smiled himself.

"There is more to the story then that, lil' brother. You were named Luca after your great grand-uncle. It's Pa's middle name and he always adored the name Luca. So when his youngest was born it was the obvious choice. Unfortunately, he ran into a few small problems. He named the youngest Luca instead of one of us, because our great-grand uncle Luca was also the youngest of the family." By the time that they were down the sky was pitch black and the stars were in the sky. They pulled into the beginning of the driveway, showed their I.D. at the gate and went through without a hitch. They parked the car and Matt helped Luca out of the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Toni couldn't believe it. His son was really home. Really. No more planning for his homecoming. It had all worked out better then he had planed. He watched as Matt helped his youngest out of the car and how Matt put his arm protectively around Luca's shoulders and whispered something in his ear. He seen Luca smile and playfully hit Matt on the arm. Matt smiled and put his arm back. His boys were back. They got to the front door before he could think. He almost ran to go greet them. He got there just as they got in the door. Luca seen him first.

"Hi, Pa." he said with a big goofy grin on his face. Something that he usually didn't associate with his son. He held out his arms and the boy went right into them. And Toni hugged him. And he was overjoyed when Luca hugged him back. He looked over his son's shoulder and seen Matt giving him a questioning looks. He ignored it. He let his son go and shook himself and got rid of the dirt on his suit.

"Matt, go get Luca some more…appropriate clothes. Giuseppe, you're coming with me. We'll meet you in the office." Matt knew instantly what his father meant. He meant that it was time to put Phase 2 in motion. And despite himself, Matt felt excitement. And he could sense the excitement rolling off of Luca in waves.

"So…I can help?" Luca asked, trying to hide his excitement. Toni looked at him with a smile.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't I let you? You're old enough to help, and we might as well use that brilliant brain of yours." With that he walked away, signifying the end to the conversation. Luca just smiled. Giuseppe shrugged and raced after his father.

"Guess it's just you and me, lil' Luca." Matt said with a sigh. He seen Luca frown.

"Matt! I'm not little anymore. I'm almost 19." Matt laughed at him. Luca gave him a quizzical look.

"You'll always be younger then I am, making you Lil' Luca, lil' Luca." He seen Luca shake his head in defeat. He laughed. "Come on, let's go get you into some more 'appropriate' clothes." And he showed Luca the way upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Giuseppe knew that there was more to him coming with his father the what his father was letting on. His suspicions were confirmed when they got to the office the first thing that his father did was go to the phone. He smiled menacingly at his son and made Giuseppe shiver.

"I think that it's time to give our dear friends at the FBI another phone call."

Hotch heard the phone ring and the first thing that he did was put it on conference call.

"Agent Hotchner? Am I on conference call again?" the entire team froze. It was Toni; they actually hadn't expected him to call back. "How are you? It's been a while since I've heard from you."

"We'd be a lot better if a maniac like you were not holding our youngest member hostage." Derek said through gritted teeth. There was a pause.

"Your youngest member happens to be my youngest son. Plus, he joined you illegally anyways. He turns 19 in a few weeks. Weren't you under the impression that he was at least 22? He lied to you. Family is more important then anything else anyways. Don't you agree? Oh, and learn to hold your tongue, Mr. Morgan. It will get you into trouble one day."

"And I don't appreciate you making fun of my father in such an uncaring way." Gideon and Hotch looked at each other.

"Reid?" Derek whispered, hoping that it wasn't but not wanting to know who it was. He had a feeling that it was his friend. His colleague on the other end. There was a laugh.

"I wish that I was him. No, I'm his older brother, Giuseppe. I believe that we met recently. No, Luca is getting changed. You'll get to talk to him a little bit later. But first, lets get down to business."

"What business?" Gideon asked. There was another laugh.

"The business of helping someone disappear and never being found."

The stood still, not exactly sure what to say.

And Giuseppe laughed.

_Hello, Hello, Hello!_

_How art thou? _

_Been a bit busy lately, had like a gizzilion projects all due in the same weekend and not quite enough time to do it._

_To my readers, you still haven't figured out what my name means. I'm a little bit disappointed._

_I mean, anyone who watched the FIFA World Cup should've caught on by now._

_Oh well. One last clue. _

_Team Italia. Scorer in Ukraine vs. Italy game. 2 of 3 goals._

_Let's see if you can get it now._

_Love ya!_

_LUCATONI _


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Giuseppe continued to laugh. And the team stood frozen wondering where exactly this was going. They wanted to know what this was all about.

"Like I told you, the business of making someone disappear and never being found. It is a perfect art- one that the FBI has had to master over the years, aren't I right? So you are going to help me and my father plan Spencer's disappearance. You are going to erase him from your life- you're going to erase his life as an FBI agent. And then, you are going to promise not to look for him. Ever. I don't care how long you consider him missing, you're not going to look for him. 'Cause he's going to stay here with Pa and me. And the rest of my brothers are going to look after him. So you won't have to worry about him."

"You mean other then the point that he's going to spend the next years in the hands of a known killer and his minions?" Derek hissed, furious with the speech. There was a long pause where everyone wondered what was wrong.

"My father is not known killer. You just think that he's a killer. That's your personnel lack of judgment. Not me. If my father says that he didn't do it, then he didn't do it. End of the story. Now, we have to talk about the terms and agreements that we are going to reach in order for this thing not to come out in the open. Either that or…we contact the media about the incompetence and little ability that the FBI has. And how well they do at ignoring and placing people with criminal records on their team." Derek paused, wondering if they were talking about him.

"What do you mean? Who has a criminal record? I background checked every member on this team." Hotch hissed furiously. How dare he call them, his team incompetent? It was annoying. There was a dark chuckle again that made Hotch stop.

"And yet, my youngest son was able to get onto your team without much problem. He gave you a fake name- a name that he created and then he worked with you for what- almost 3 years? That means that he was about 16 when he joined you. That's way too young. What would you say if I told you that I had placed my son there to spy on the FBI? That he had been helping me the entire time? Would you believe me? How much do you really know about him? About Luca?"

"We know that he is a thousand times smarter then you are." Morgan hissed. There was another pause, one that they didn't want to hear. Then there was another laugh.

"He never told you, did he? He never told you anything. Not one thing about him or his real life. Luca's got quite the impressive criminal record. So don't tell me that he doesn't. Here, I'll send it to your darling Penelope." Giuseppe said. Garcia turned towards the lap top that she had been working on. It suddenly came up. And Garcia almost choked on her coffee. Where was this file hidden away? She scanned it and found that it was the truth. Robbery, Assault, Attempted Fraud…the list kept going. And she noticed that he had also spent 3 or 4 months in prison when he was 15. That's when she seen something that immediately caught her eye. Murder. Murder? Luca was wanted for murder? She turned towards the rest of the team.

"Who did he 'murder'?" Morgan asked coldly. Spencer had played them. He had spent time in jail, he had almost been convicted of murder. What was this all about? There was no laugh this time just a silent pause.

"He actually didn't do that. It's the only thing on there that's untrue." Toni said.

"Then who did?" Hotch said looking over the case. There was another pause.

"I did. I killed the man." Giuseppe said his voice full of steel. Hotch read the man that had been killed and almost had a heart-attack. He had been a part of this case. He had been the chief prosecutor. And the man he had convicted…that's when he realized where he had seen Giuseppe before.

"I almost convicted you of this crime. You plead not guilty for the crime and you had a young lawyer, which is why we thought that you'd honestly be a pushover. We thought it was a joke. But when we actually got into court the boy completely destroyed us. That's when we really noticed that you had hired the best. He was crooked, wasn't he? He knew all along that it was you."

"You haven't figured it out yet? Luca was my lawyer. He has a Master's degree in law and he's a certified lawyer. And of course he knew the truth. He's my brother." Hotch stood for a moment and they looked at him in surprise.

"You trusted your brother?" Hotch asked.

"I'd trust my little brother with anything and everything. I trust him with my life. The time that he spent in jail, it wasn't for a crime that he committed. He smuggled me out and took my place, and then they found him and they made him stay another 3 months before he convinced them that he didn't know what he was doing. I owe him a lot. He was never convicted of anything. He was able to prove that he didn't do it every time. It was amazing." Derek slowly understood what they were saying. The time he'd spent in jail wasn't really for his own crime but for the crime of someone else. He felt awful for thinking of him in such an awful way.

"Did he actually commit any of the crimes?" Derek asked coldly. Giuseppe laughed.

"You don't give him enough credit. Of course he committed some of the crimes. Even after he left us, apparently we had installed it into him well enough. He was quite the little ball of trouble. All the teachers thought that he was crazy. A genius mind like that and he was wasting his time with crime. We thought that it was brilliant. The boy was a bloody genius. He still is." Giuseppe said laughing.

"If he was so devoted to you, then why did he come to work with us? Or did you send him to work with us?" Elle asked, talking for the first time in a long time. There was another laugh, only this time it was a bitter laugh. A cold and bitter laugh.

"If we really wanted him to be there- if we had sent him to work with you, then why would we have taken him back by force? That doesn't make sense to me. No, that was his other brothers doing. Spencer. He pulled him out of the family business and told him to find something meaningful to do with his life. So he did. He joined the FBI and stayed with you for 3 years. But we got him back."

"I want to talk to him." Hotch said suddenly.

"Talk to whom? Luca? He won't remember you. Not that he really wants to, believe me. And why should he talk to you? You're with the FBI."

"I want proof that he's still alive. I want proof that he doesn't remember us. I want proof." Hotch said with growing fear and conviction. Was it possible that Luca- Spencer was in trouble? Or was he hurt? Or…was it possible that he was dead.

"Alright, alright you've got a point. You can talk to him. I'll go get him." They heard a door open and close. They waited a few minutes before the door opened again.

"Pa? You asked for me?" a voice said. Hotch looked at the others and they gave him the same look.

"Yes, Luca. There are some FBI agents on the phone who are looking for you."

"Pa, I just got home. I haven't done anything yet!" They were frozen. Then there was a dark chuckle.

"I like the 'yet' part Luca. That's the best thing to say when the FBI is waiting on the other line."

"Shut up, Matthew." Luca said, "Just shut up." Toni chuckled. "Now, what is it exactly that you want me for?" Luca asked, directing the question towards the phone.

"Luca?"

"Pen?"

_Dun dun dun..._

_Am I keeping you on the edge of your seat?_

_See ya soon._

_Lots of Love._

_LUCATONI_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_You're with the FBI?_" he hissed. Garcia leaned back as if she had been stung. Luca had never, never been one like that. Never cold, hard or cruel. Never. It wasn't like him at all. And yet she could hear the underlying hatred in his voice. She laughed, tried to bring the situation back to talk able terms. Her plan backfired miserably. "You think it's funny? I trusted you. I _trusted_ you. Where you a snitch the entire time, and you just forgot to tell me when you left. I shared my soul with you Pen and now you work for the FBI. Why is it that almost everyone I trust ends up either hating me, or going against me? I…Pen…"

"Luca, you have to trust me here. I'm trying to help you. Do you know how many people your father has actually killed without a thought? If you turned against him, do you think that he'd stop at killing you. He's make you out to be the biggest disgrace that you've ever seen!"

"So I better make sure that that doesn't happen, eh? That's rather simple. I don't turn against him."

"Luca," Pen whispered softly. "What has he done to you? This isn't you; this isn't the way that you are. You always wanted out of there; I can help you with that. You always thought about everyone else just as much as yourself and now, now you seem out for glory. Luca come back to us." There was an unexpected pause.

"I can't do that Pen. This is where I belong. I was wrong before, I was wrong. Pa showed me that he was right. I was wrong." Luca whispered back. The team stood frozen. What were they going to do now? It was obvious that he didn't remember them. Why, hadn't they looked out for him better?

"Luca, you were never wrong. You have to realise that your father was wrong. Did he beat you, Luca? Did he hurt you into believing in the same things as him? Your father's wrong Luca, you have to trust me on this one." Toni stepped in quickly, to stop her from convincing his son.

"Why do you think that she cares so much about you Luca? When's the last time that she actually talked to you? Hmmm? When? She's just using you as a way to put me away and to advance her own career. What else is she getting out of it? As far as he both know, nothing. So why does she care? She wants to use you- use us. You have to learn how to read people, my son. Maybe, you have to learn how to be my son." Hotch could'nt just stand there any longer.

"Do you remeber me?" he asked loudly, before anyone else could talk. There was a pause and Hotch was sure that everyone else in the room could hear his heart punding widely in his chest.

"Refresh my memory." came back to response. Hotch almost breathed out in relief, but then he went on instead.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I was the prosecuter in the case against your older brother." There was a another pause and then a sudden inhale.

"That was you?" the boy said teasingly. "You completely underestimated me because you were sure that I was either to young or too stupid to be of much help to my brother. A 2nd grader could've thrown together a case, quicker and better then you could've. But...I always wondered. You could've nailed us in cross-examination. You were the lead right?"

"Yeah, I was. I was in charge of the entire case."

"Thought so. I remeber seeing the light in your eyes when you went to start. I was impressed. I have to say, you were quite smart, even if that didn't appeart obe true. Even without solid evidence, you came close. So close to winning the case. You made a lot of theories up in your head at the last minute, didn't you? Especially after we somewhat changed our approach. Then, Giuseppe screwed up his testomony in the cross-examination. I thought you were going to nail us for sure. But you didn't quite notice until you'd made him my play again. The only reason I remeber that like it was yesterday is because your head went into your hands and you groaned right in front of the jury. They looked at you oddly and you gave them a weak smile. And then you kicked the bench after the veridct had been passed. I remember when we shook hands and you congragulated me on the case. You're with the FBI to now, huh? You were a brillant prosecuter, if I can say so myself." Hotch smiled softly.

"I remeber that. I also remeber me telling you that if you were ever going to change sides, I'd hire you without a second thought. You thanked me for the offer with a glint in your eye and you left. I wasn't joking either. You're one of the best out there. If you ever change your mind, about which side to represent, I'll hire you without a thought, still."

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind. However, you did not call to chat about old times. Now what is it that you want from me. My father already told you that I'm not a turn-coat. He told you that I am not in any particular trouble as of this moment. So what do you want?"

"We want you back." Morgan hissed. "We want you to come back to us, and come back to us quick."

"Want me back...I'm afraid I don't know what it is that you're talking about Agent..."

"Morgan. Derek Morgan. And you know damn straight exactly what I'm talking about. Spencer, stop playiong with us. If this is some big joke, then maybe you should consider letting us in on it because, it's not funny. This joke is whereing thin."

"Joke? Pa, what's he talking about."

"Don't worry about it son, I'm sure that he's just a little deraigned. I mean, come now, your name's not Spencer. It's Luca." Toni explained hastily.

"I'm not deraigned. Your father's off his rocker. He kidnapped you form our building. you're with the FBI. You've got believe me. Spencer, Luca... whatever your name is. You've got to believe me. Please. Please, believe me."

"Alright, that's it. The FBI is obviously gone mad. Goodbye." Giuseppe said as he hung up the phone. The dead ring tone rung out through the silence. Derek was the first one to move. He kicked the desk on which the phone sat.

"DAMN IT! This isn't funny anymore.Hotch, tell me this is all just a bad dream. Please." Hotch shook his head.

"I can't do that Morgan. It's not a joke. Toni wasn't kidding. Spencer doesn't remember us at all. Toni probabloy has him dopped up on some street drug, and it's confusing him. Well, at least we know that unlike his father and his brother, Spencer will listen when we talk. Even if it's just a bit. He was honestly listenning when you talked Derek. That's a..." He was cut off by the phone, which rang. 1,2,3 times.

"It's probably Toni wanting to make fun of us again." muttered Elle darkly.

It rang again. And then again. Hotch sighed

"Just pick up the phone Garcia, and put it on speacker phone."

Garcia picked it up and put it on speacker's.

"BAU here. How can we help you?" she said pretending to be jolly.

"Pen?" asked a small voice.

"LUCA!" she practically yelled. "Why are you phoning?" she was puzzled. Hadn't they just hung up on them.

"Pop's not here. Is...Derek there?"

"I'm right here, Spencer. What do you want?"

"Explain to me. You said I was in the FBI. Explain. Please. I want to know what you're talking about."

"On the other hand, I don't want you to know."

"Pop, please. Don't. Pop."

There was a scream, and the entire team knew that the boy had been hurt.

"Please, Pop. That hurts."

_Well? How was it?_

_Sigh I guess I better thank the Criminal of Venice, or you'd find thy self without this chapter. Somehow, he convinced me to keep going, even though I was toying with the idea of not continueing this story and just moving on with my life. _

_THANKS CRIMINAL OF VENICE!_

_I know it's been a while, but like I said, I was toying with the idea of ditching this story completely, so I guess late is better then never. _

_And to my reviewers, thanks. Without you, I wouldn't have bothered to start this story never mind keep going. Love y'all._

_LUCATONI_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Toni placed the phone back on the hook, hanging it up, as he laughed evilly. His son sat directly opposite of him, against the wall. He smiled softly. The boy had played his part well, even though he didn't know that they were playing a part. The point that the FBI now thought that he was a heartless bastard was quite good, all things considered. That's what he wanted them to think. If they knew that his son, Luca, was his only weak spot in possibly the entire world, they would use that against him and he really didn't feel like being put into that situation any time soon. He knew that his son deserved an apology- an explanation of some kind, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared to give one. For the first time in his life, Toni felt insecurity and he was unsure of what was going to happen. He wondered if he had managed to confuse the FBI with all of his 'he's only 19' garbage. He smirked to himself. His son wasn't as old as the FBI thought he was, but he wasn't as young as he had said either. But, turning things around in circles and making people play his game was a big part of Toni's life as it had always been .He knew that for a fact. And the FBI better work on their game plan, because if they didn't they were going to lose. If, of course they didn't know that all was already lost. For just having his son here was a small victory. A miracle. He knew that they would keep looking and he also knew that they wouldn't find what they were looking for. With his e-mail came a wonderful Trojan horse. A Trojan horse that would erase all of the FBI's files on him and his sons. Of, course, they might have already looked it up, but know they'd find absolutely nothing.

And to such point was the reason for allowing the boy to think of making the phone call in the first place. He knew their were questions going through the boy's head after that wonderful little chit-chat, and he also knew that his son would attempt to find out what Pen had meant any way possible. So he had left him alone. That way, while they listened to Luca scream, they would never even believe that it had all been planned, the virus running through the computer system without a thought as they all probably stood there completely dazed. The FBI was so stupid. So gullible. It made this entire thing seem almost like a joke. Maybe that's what is- one big joke. He would find himself laughing without a thought at that.

Toni glanced once again over at his son. The boy was attempting to get up now, though he probably knew it was near futile. He was pretty sure that he had managed to break at least 3 ribs- by accident, of course. He walked over to where his son sat. He put a hand on his son and pulled away like his son had burnt him when his son wrenched himself away from his touch.

"Don't." It wasn't a request it was an order. And Toni was unaccustomed to obeying orders. He went to slap the boy for his insolence when the boy corrected himself. "I mean, please don't pop. Not right now." he sighed and sat down beside his son. He hesitated slightly, about to say something that could quite possibly wreck his reputation for years to come. But, at this moment, none of that mattered. Nothing mattered at this moment. The only thing that really mattered was that he was with his son, and his son deserved some answers. And he loved him.

"Luca?" he began hoarsely, looking more at the wall then his son. He felt the pause and wondered if the boy was even going to bother giving him an answer.

"Yeah pa." the boy said looking everywhere but at him. Toni sighed somewhat angrily as he felt his eyes narrow.

"You want to look at me while I'm talking to you, boy?" Luca's head snapped up and he looked at him ashamed.

"Sorry, pa. Didn't mean anything by it. You know that right?" the boy whimpered softly. He smiled softly.

"I know baby, but sometimes I wonder if you love me as much as I love you." The boy looked at him like he had three heads. He laughed. "Don't look at me like that." he slipped his arm around the boy's shoulder and was more then happy when his son didn't pull away. " I love you a lot Luca. I honestly can say that I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I don't say it often, but you understand me, don't you? I can't say it often." he said pulling the boy close enough to him that he could feel the boy's heart beat. "I didn't want to hurt you, I hate having to hurt you. Even when you were a kid..."

"Ma was the one that used to scold me when I did something bad. I know, Pa. And I know you have your reputation to worry about. So don't worry about me, Pa. I get where you're coming from. And for the record," Luca paused and Toni felt his heart lift. "I love you too." Toni paused as he smiled.

"That's good, boy. That's really good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you trace the call, at least?" Garcia sighed.

"Derek, for the 7th time in the last 10 minutes, I didn't have the call traced. I never thought about it. Plus, they would've known if we had started to trace the call."

"Well at least then we'd have an idea what state he's in. I thought you were the royal goddess of the internet, can't you find something on the Antonelli's that will be helpful? Trace the e-mail, anything? Garcia, come one please. We have to find Reid and we have to find him before his father," he spit out the word like it was killing him to do it. "Hurts him anymore." There was a pause.

"Oh shit."

"Garcia, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"According to this, the Antonelli's don't exist anymore."

"What are you saying Garcia?"

"I'm saying that we have no info to go on."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

This wasn't happening. There was no way that this was happening. Spencer paced quickly on the floor. Giuseppe had alerted him to the fact that Luca had been caught. How had things gone so wrong? He had tried to keep the boy- his baby brother safe and yet, he couldn't bring himself to save him. He had to get some help. Maybe his old teammates would b willing to help him out. Or maybe not, considering how he had walked out on them so quickly at the end of last year. He punched the wall to his apartment. How was it that he could hide himself from his father and the rest of the world and yet, he couldn't hide his 19 year old brother from his family? He knew that the boy kept in contact with the other brothers for some reason- a reason quite beyond him. He only talked to Luca. And now even that was screwed up. Why did things keep happening to his brother? The boy really couldn't seem to stay out of trouble if his life depended upon it. It was actually rather pathetic if he thought about it. He knew that his brother tried desperately to stay out of trouble, but he also knew that it didn't work. Trouble followed the boy around like a shadow. Spencer sighed and grabbed his car keys. He might as well try his hand at this. Maybe he'd learned a trick or 2 from his baby brother over the years. The very thought of that made him smile. He opened the door, locking it behind him. He just hoped that they'd be willing to help him after all this time.

Morgan starred at Garcia like she had another head. This wasn't happening. Not to him, and not to Spencer. Suddenly he frowned. This wasn't making sense. He ran and got Hotch. Leaving Pen completely baffled and confused. What was he doing? Hotch came back a minute later, with Gideon in tow and they all looked as confused as Garcia felt. Hotch looked at her.

"Oh good. We thought that maybe we were the only ones who were completely confused with Derek when he came into the room, talking about complete gibberish and waving his hands around the room like he were crazy and then running in here." Garcia laughed at the picture as Derek sneered. Hotch turned back towards Derek. "Now, Derek what is it that you want?"

"I was doing some thinking." He ignored the snort from Garcia's direction. "Pen, you said that Spencer was bullwhipped…."

"I was never whipped. What are you talking about?" They all turned to the doorway. A puzzled Spencer Reid stood leaning against the door way. Derek looked around. Was he as confused as the other were, or was he just really, really stupid? They were just as confused as he was. That was never a good thing. "Guys, you look like you've seen a ghost or something, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on? You were just kidnapped from our building, and then we talked to you over the phone and your 'father' was beating you and now you're here? What the heck is going on?" A puzzled look passed over Spencer's face. He definitely did not understand what was going on. What did he mean he was taken from this building? It hit him like a bolt of lightning. This wasn't happening. Who hated him and where?

"Hold on just a minute, are you telling me that you never got my request for a transfer and my notice of departure about a year ago?"

"You quit almost a year ago? What the hell, then who was just stolen from the building and taken away?" Garcia had a look in her eye. She had thought that Spencer had changed quite a bit, and now she knew it was true. Spencer. This was the real Spencer.

"Luca was, wasn't he Spencer?" she asked with baited breath. She hoped so and at the same time was hoping desperately against it. This wasn't good. He looked at her in despair and she had her answer. "Damn it." She swore. "So you really quit about a year ago?" he nodded quietly.

"Yeah, about a year ago I decided that I wanted to do something else with my life. I was hoping that you guys would understand and that we'd leave on good terms, but after I didn't hear anything from you guys I just kind of guessed that you guys were ticked with me so I assumed that you wanted nothing to do with me. The only other person I told was my baby brother Luca." Hotch looked at Spencer in surprise.

"Hold on just one minute," Derek said quickly, "you're telling me that you quit a year ago right?" Spencer nodded. "And yet we've still been working with you for almost another year after that? I'm confused."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning Spencer." Spencer nodded to Hotch and then paused for a few seconds. He looked around at all the people he had once looked upon as his greatest friends and his saviors. He would tell these people the truth but he knew that first he had to make sure that he had their guaranteed help in the matter at hand.

"On one condition, I'll tell you anything that you want to know." At their nods he proceeded to take a deep breath. "Promise me that you'll help with my little brother. I need him to be alright before I say anything." They agreed quicker then Spencer expected. However, he also never thought about the possibility of that they had heard a part of the torture that his baby brother had to go through. He didn't really care, as long as he could get Luca away from the man that he had called a father.

Sitting around the conference table, the entire team couldn't stop looking at Spencer. He seemed to have grown since the last time that they had seen him and he looked a little bit opener then they remembered. Not that his emotions were shown on his face or anything like that, but he was obviously worried about his little brother. He was tapping his hand impatiently against the table obviously wanting to get this on the run. Finally, they were all ready to begin.

"What do you guys know?" Spencer asked.

"We know that he's called Luca by your father and Spencer by your mother." Spencer nodded slowly. He had forgotten about that. He just called the boy by his middle name- he hated the way that his father was such a dimwit. Why would his mother call him one name and then his father rename him. It had confused his baby brother as a child to have 2 different names. "We know that apparently, you haven't been working for us the last year and your brother has. We know that he was kidnapped by Giuseppe a few hours ago. We know that he's with his father, wherever in hell that is. He doesn't remember us at all, at least not in the way that he's supposed too. Like that he's been working with us the last few years. He remembers Hotch from a prosecution case from a few years back."

"What prosecution case are you talking about?" Spencer's voice was deadly quiet. He had never heard about this. What were they talking about, and how had his brother been involved in it? Hotch looked at Spencer surprised.

"You didn't know about that?" Spencer shook his head. "A few years back, I had your older brother Giuseppe under oath about a murder. He had a young lawyer who I thought be a total pushover. I was wrong, he beat us so badly. Giuseppe just admitted that it was Luca who was his lawyer." Hotch stopped when he seen Spencer spitting fireballs. How dare he? Luca had promised that he would not defend their brother. He had promised that he would stay away from that court room. He shook his head. He'd talk to him about this later. "I'm guessing that he had told you about it and you told him not to do it." Spencer nodded.

"I told him not to defend Giuseppe when he came to ask for my advice 'cause it would be like throwing away all of the hard work that we've both done to hide. He promised me that he wouldn't do it as long as it kept me happy. And he turned around and did it behind my back anyways." He shook his head. He'd take care of that later.

"What else do you know?" Spencer asked quietly. The team looked amongst each other, wondering if he had understood exactly what had gone on- what it was that they had said about the boy's memory.

"Spencer…I'm not sure if you quite understood what it was that I said before…the boy's memory has been taken away by a drug. He doesn't remember us and he worked with us an entire year. And before you ask, he wasn't joking either. He honestly doesn't know who we are. And," the team waited for him to finish explaining to Spencer, who had become deathly pale. "Your father beat him up. Badly." He whispered. At that, Spencer jumped up in absolute fury. His eyes burned like coals in the fire. How dare his father do that to his little brother?

"I'm going to kill my father for that."

_Hey people. What's up? It's been a while, yes?_

_Sorry about that. Summer time, means lots of time._

_So, I'll see you around._

_LUCATONI_


End file.
